An Alchemic Reaction
by zonkiethegreat
Summary: This Roy and Winry story begins a day after the events of the movie Conqueror of Shambala, and is solely based on the first animated series.
1. A Bittersweet Reunion & An Unexpected Vi

An Alchemic Reaction

still working on the title! lol..

Summary : This story begins a day after the events of the movie Conqueror of Shambala. If you haven't seen it, go watch it! Since it may spoil it for you! This simply a story of picking up the pieces, and an unexpected love, that should not exist between two people who's paths have crossed once again.

This is a RoyXWinry fic, and focuses heavily on this couple. Other pairings will be a little bit of Kain/Scieszka, and Havoc/Hawkeye sprinkled here and there. It will be NC-17 or MA as it progresses.

When a character is in thought i use 'single' quotation marks sometimes. Dialogue is used with "double" quotation marks. That ends my grammar lesson :)

Author's note : In the beginning of this fic, the ages will be as follows : Winry-19, Roy-29, yes they will be 10 years apart in this fic, it is my own little world :) and I might not even be off by that much , I estimate Roy went to Resembool and found the talent of the Elric's when he was about 21 years old. blah blah blah...on with the story!

I do not own FMA, FMA owns me though ;)

**An Alchemic Reaction**

Chapter 1 : A Bittersweet Reunion & An Unexpected Visitor

A heavy sigh and a trace of a smile wavered upon Winry Rockbell's mouth as she looked over her shoulder to her dear friend Scieszka. She nodded back firmly, reassuring her with a small pat on the back. They were both exhausted, and after yesterday's tumultous events, she felt nothing but heavy legs and an overwhelming sensation of loss. She turned her head back to the door in front of her, and gave a hesistant light rapping upon the door. A rumbling noise came from inside the house and they could both hear the squeals of a young girl. The door opened and the face of Gracia Hughes looked relieved and surprised to see the two young women standing at her doorstep.

"Well! if it isn't my husband's favorite bookworm, and dear Miss Rockbell!?" Gracia smiled lovingly, and stepped forward to hug the two. " Please come in! Elicia! Guess who's here?" She opened the door wider and called out to her young daughter, who poked her head up from the couch, and suddenly toppled over the cushions, rushing to Winry.

"Big sister! It has been so long! Where have you been?" Elicia clutched at Winry's waist, jumping up and down with childish glee.

Winry bent down to hug the little girl, who had grown a a few inches since they had last met.

"Hey there sweety! My how you've grown! I'm sorry i haven't visited in a while, but i have been so busy at work. How are you doing little Miss Elicia!?" She forced herself to bring back some of the old sweet Winry, everone knew her to be, the Winry she no longer felt she knew, just for this sweet innocent girl.

Elicia stepped back and stretched her mouth open with her fingers, happily announcing, " I lost two teef! See?!"

"Oh my! Well, congratulations Elicia, that means your growing into a lovely young woman!" Winry clasped her hands and pinched the little girl's cheek, making her squeal with delight.

"You both look exhausted! I can imagine, after all that has transpired in the past few days." Gracia stepped forward, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "How about some lunch, have you eaten yet?"looking at the other two expectantly with a soft smile.

"That would be great Gracia, I'll help you prepare." Scieszka accompanied the young widow into the kitchen.

Winry stayed in the living room, her eyes scanning the comfortable yet desolate home, it felt familiar to her, the isolation, and the loss, that damn loss. Her eyes caught the vivacious Elicia skip lightly to the table full of family photographs. She watched her whisper quietly to one of the pictures. She suddenly felt her eyes water slightly, but she held it in, keeping it together for the sake of the little one, who seemed to have accepted her father's passing, but surely missed his physical presence. She turned on her heel and stood next to Elicia looking over the many happy memories the young and now broken family had shared over the years.

Elicia's first birthday party, Elicia in her new bathingsuit on the beach, a small family portrait. Then there was _that_ photograph, the grinning Maes Hughes, with a young unscathed Roy Mustang. She recalled the short and awkward phone call he made to her house just a few days ago. She hadn't seen the General, since his search for the Elric's back in Resembool.All she knew was that he has once again been proclaimed as _the hero of the nation,_ thanks to the attacks throughout the cities Which means he must have assisted...She snapped out of her reverie as soon as she heard Gracia call out to her.

She whirled around, "Oh..Pardon me Gracia..Did you say something?"

Scieszka walked into the room with Gracia beside her, each carrying a tray of mini sandwitches and treats.

Gracia glanced at Winry and caught the flicker of sadness in her eyes, " Oh, I was just mentioning to Scieszka, that Elicia and I were about to make our monthly visit to...to see my husband..." Gracia set the tray down shakily onto the coffee table. "If you two would like to accompany us, or stay and rest you're more then welcome to, remember that this house will always be welcome to both of you."

Winry stood still for a moment. "Why thank you so much for your generous hospitality Gracia, I appreciate it so much. I may stay a few days to help those who were injured from all the attacks."

"Well Winry, please make yourself right at home, you can stay as long as you like." Gracia smiled, and sat down on the couch, Elicia following suit plopping herself next to her mother, grabbing a sandwich with her little hands.

Scieszka set the tray down and peered at Winry who was standing still over the family photographs. "I'll come with you Gracia, I think Winry may need some rest." Then it struck her, and Scieszka sat down and clasped a hand around a glass of lemonade. "Gracia.."

Gracia turned towards Scieszka, "Yes?"

" Well you said, monthly visit, right? It's been a month since you have visited the Brigadier General's grave?" Scieszka asked pushing her wire framed glasses up her nose.

Gracia frowned a bit, and nodded taking a small bite of her sandwich. "Yes, why do you ask Scieszka?"

"Hmm, well Winry and I went to pay our respects the other day, and found a bouquet of white lillys already placed there..we thought perhaps it was you and Elicia, but..oh well, I guess it was someone else." Scieszka siezed a small pastry, and popped it into her mouth savoring the sweet sugary flavor.

Winry froze, and stared at the photograph of the late Brigadier General and _him, the one staring right back at her_. It made sense, he must have stopped by the grave before reaching Central to help the troops. Winry let out the long breath she was holding in, and padded over to the couch to join the others.

It was going to be another period of adaptation, the attacks injured many and she was hellbent on doing all she could to help those who needed it. Ed and Al were gone, and while a part of her felt a huge sense of loss, the other was satisfied with knowing that somewhere they were both alive. At least she hoped they were. The Elric's were too stubborn to die. She only wished she could have had the chance to say her goodbyes properly, she wished they had had more time.

After lunch, grabbing a few umbrellas, Gracia, Scieszka, and Elicia left the house to visit Maes' gravesite. Winry decided she would stay to freshen up and rest. After a quick bath, she brushed out her hair and changed into a short sleeved salmon colored, polo dress. She stared at the mirror, and found herself looking pale and worn out. 'I am too young for all this drama!' she thought to herself.

A few brief knocks on the front door nearly made her topple off the vanity chair. 'Geez Winry! Get a grip! I wonder who it could be?' After the attacks on Liore and Central she was weary of answering the door. Especially since this wasn't exactly her own property.

She stepped near the second floor window to take a quick peek at the inquiring visitor. Relief spread her features as she saw the dark haired man standing at the doorstep.

Winry trotted down the stairs, and swung open the door. "Good afternoon Sergeant Major Fuery!" she beamed and gave the surprised sweet man a friendly hug. Winry pulled back. "I take it you are looking for your fiance'? " Arching her brow mischievously.

Kain Fuery blushed brightly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "OH well, yeah..yes Winry, how are you doing? Scieszka told me you would be staying at the Hughes' home for some time to help us out with the recovery, and reconstruction! So is she around?"

Winry smiled, "You just missed her, she went with Gracia and Elicia to visit Maes' grave." They should be back soon though."

Kain looked down, and shuffled his feet a bit. " Well, I got a few errands to run anyways, just tell her i'll be back to pick her up later tonight!" He smiled up at her, pushing up his glasses in the same fashion as his sweet fiancé'.

"Definitely, Kain! See you soon then!" She gave him a wink and waved the young soldier goodbye, and stepped back into the house. She tip toed across the living room, and into the kitchen, feeling a little better then before. It was good to be out of Resembool for a while, even though Central was wartorn, the battles were over quickly, and the recovery would surely go well. 'Think positive Winry, think positive!'

She decided to make herself some tea, and began to boil the water upon the stove. The rumble of a looming thunderstorm was overheard in the distance as the sprinkle of a light rain began to trickle down the windowpane in the kitchen. Winry looked out at the grey sky, from the kitchen windowpane, lightly pressing her fingertips upon it. 'I hope you are both ok...' she mused, until….

_**BUM BUM BUM**_ ...A strong succession of swift knocks on the door, jarred her from her thoughts. 'This house sure is attracting a lot of visitors lately' Winry thought, she whirled around, turned the heat lower on the stove, and paced barefoot towards the front door. She figured Gracia and the others would be back by now, and needed to get in quickly from the stormy weather.

However, as she opened the door,her heartbeat began to race, and her hand shook lightly near the doorknob. it was an imposing silhoutte of a man. He was covered in a large black cloak, the royal blue military uniform peeking underneath. His hair longer over one side of his face, and Winry was left with an indeciphirable lump in her throat at that moment, simply staring wide eyed at the raven haired man in front of her. Almost like doe in headlights.

He faltered, his one eye widened slightly at the site of her, he always had the strangest luck of finding this girl at the Hughe's home. He had even looked up at the upper window, to make sure he didn't see the movement of blonde hair swishing about, before knocking. He quickly collected himself, and pulled his shoulders back.

"Good Afternoon, is Mrs. Hughes home?" He berated himself mentally for his authoratative tone, but he couldn't help it, he had been a soldier, a Coronel, and a General for so long...it was almost normal for him to speak in such a manner. He coughed, and tried to clear his throat a bit. The site of her always made him a bit nervous deep inside.

Winry stared at him, his tone a bit harsh, and she glared at him. "No, General, she stepped out to visit her late husband's grave. She should be back soon." She saw his expression waver slightly, but he quickly composed himself into the stern man he was famous for being.

The storm grew harsher, and the lights in the house flickered.

"Alright, I am sorry to have troubled you, Miss Rockbell, I'll be on my way then." He bowed and turned around sharply. When he felt an unexpected firm hand grasp his coat,"General Mustang" she spoke softly. He was stunned into stillness, feeling like he was about to jump out of his own skin.The rain pelting him, droplets of water dripping down his face.

"I need to have a word with you please, and Gracia will be back soon, will you please come inside?" Winry could barely stand, her nerves went wild when she saw him. She just had too many questions that needed to be answered, and she felt he knew what she wanted to know. He must, he was there, aiding Ed and Al before they left.

Roy slowly spun around, and looked her straight in the eyes. He saw the sorrow in them, and felt an urge to protect the girl, the one he had wronged so long ago. "I don't believe that it is a good idea Miss Rockbell, you see,I----- "

She cut him off, "PLEASE!" she wrenched out, surprising the General with the abrupt burst of emotion in which she pleaded, her hand still tightly clutching the heavy black fabric. He decided to oblige her, and nodded. She stepped aside, and let him into the house. He hated coming to this house, too many damn memories. 'What the Hell am I doing?!' He took in a quick breath when he felt her once again, her hands trying to help him out of the sopping wet coat. "Its alright Miss Rockbell, I'll take care of it." He shrugged off the coat, hanging it upon the coat rack. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to pace the room. Keeping his distance and back intentionally facing her.

Winry stood still, she watched him for a moment, his broad back was stiff, she decided to just cut to the chase, she would probably not get another chance to ask.

"General, do you know what happened to Ed and Al?" She shifted, clasping her hands in front of her.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry Miss Rockbell... they seemed to have left through a portal which I had the task to close." He shuffled his feet. Feeling tension all through his back. He then heard a light sniffle, and he gritted his teeth. _'Dammit don't cry...not now!'_He turned around to find the girl on her knees; she couldn't seem to control her emotions very well. 'DAMMIT!' he yelled at himself mentally. 'Do something Mustang! You owe the girl that much and more!'

He sighed heavily and trudged towards Winry. He stood before her, his shadow seemingly swallowing her whole. He bent down, and tentatively lay his hand upon her shoulder. "Miss Rockbell..." she looked down a few stray tears trickling onto her knee, clutching the hem of her dress.

"Fullmetal...well...Edward, he told Alphonse, to tell you, that you were the best..I believe he was referring to your talent with automail...He also said to take good care of you...that was before, Alphonse jumped and left with him..into the portal."

Winry snapped her head up and stared at him, her eyes glassy, her mouth twisted into a tight grimace of pain. Roy's eye widened slightly, her eyes seared with a hot blue pain, that brought back terrible memories for him. He nearly stumbled back, but he kept his body bent over, and still out of sheer willpower. He strangely began to feel a heavy weight tug upon his heart.

"He said...Ed said...that's all Ed had. to..??..." Her mouth trembled, and her body lunged forward involuntarily, into the General's chest. Her hands clutched his shirt collar, and her face was buried into the royal blue uniform blotching it with her tears.

Roy looked down at the young woman her golden hair brushing against his chin. His arms were stiff, with only one hand still on her shoulder. Once again the overwhelming urge to protect her overcame him. He couldn't bare to see any woman in so much pain and suffering, especially her, he had caused her so much pain in the past, and whether or not she forgave him, he would always carry that burden upon him. He owed her his life, he could at least comfort her, she had lost so much, so young.

The General slowly curled each arm around her, hugging her securely, he felt her tremble, so he rubbed her arms lightly to ease the tension. He didn't want to seem insincere, he truly wanted to comfort her. He felt the need to comfort her, to protect her, to somehow atone for his past, in some small way. He had always tried to keep tabs on her, to make sure she was safe and alive, but always from a long and safe distance. Never had he expected this type of situation.

Winry felt exhausted, she no longer cared that she was weeping and being held by the man who had once committed a horrible attrocity against her. She had forgiven him long ago,he may not have known it, but inside she had. Perhaps not telling him so, was her subconscious way of letting him suffer a bit for those sins he committed. She didn't care right now, she needed someone to just hold her for a moment.

"Ok.." she sayed weakly, regaining her wits, slowly breaking the emotionally charged embrace. She looked up at the General, and she paused, even with nearly half his face marred and hidden by an eye patch, he was devastatingly handsome. She felt a long wisp of raven hair touch lightly upon her nose, and felt tinge of red spread across her cheeks, thats when she noticed a tiny smirk forming on his lips. 'That bastard! How dare he smirk!' feeling a bit embarassed by her blatant blushing, she attempted to stand up, but felt her knees buckle. 'Oh this is just great 'Winry the damsel in distress!' she chastised herself silently.Roy swiftly caught her and held her by the elbows, steadying her on her feet.

As soon as Winry regained some equilibrium she caught his gaze once more,"Umm...thank you...I'm sorry I just..." she sighed and looked up at him snapping her arms back to her sides. She felt too close to the man, an awkward silence began to grow. As if right on time, a loud whistle rang through the house, breaking the quiet stillness.

Winry jumped into action, "OH MY! The TEAPOT!" She ran off into the kitchen flailing her arms around. Leaving Roy in the living room, with a puzzled and bemused look. He followed her, and had to hold back a choked laugh at seeing her run around, trying to salvage her tea. She twisted around and gave him a pointed scowl, and actually stuck her tongue out at him. 'Did she actually just do that??' For the first time in a long time, he felt a real smile creep upon his mouth.

"Miss Rockbell do you need any assistance?"

"No General Mustang i do not, I am perfectly capable of handling boiling water and...and..."she let out a long sigh, as she fixed up some tea. "Would you care for some tea General?"

Roy's brow arched up, "I would really love to Miss Rockbell but----"

Before Roy knew what hit him, she shoved a teacup into his hand nearly scalding him with it. She crinkled her nose, "Just have some tea General, you will need something to warm you up before you leave."

Roy looked at her, slightly dumbstruck, it seemed this vulnerable young woman, who was a tearful mess just moments ago, was still a force to be reckoned with. She had some major coping skills, she had to, it was probably second nature to her by now. Of course, events like these would make anyone give, and break down at times...he wondered how many times she had broken down, and how many times anyone was there to catch her. Guilt prickled inside him, but he pushed it aside for the time being. He sipped the tea gingerly, ignoring the considerably bitter taste.

The front door blew open, causing Roy and Winry to jump, and rush over to the living room.

Author's Note: OK...so that is chapter one for now, I still have the story whirring around in my head, so it is definitely a work in progress! The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days. This is not going to be an epic by any means! lol...but a good old love/angst story :) with a few nice lemons along the way! Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Milk and Brandy

This chapter is mostly filler, just to begin the story flow...this is a work in progress after all! There is a tiny bit of lemoniness, but nothing very graphic yet. ;)

I do not own FMA! i love it though!

An Alchemic Reaction

Chapter 2

Milk and Brandy

The slow pitter patter of rain upon the windowsill couldn't manage to lull Roy into sleep, his legs twisted the blankets, as he shifted around in bed, he wrapped his arms around a large pillow, and half buried his face into it. His mind was racing with thoughts of the past few days. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the attacks and the Elric's return and departure, or having consoled the Rockbell girl with an unexpectedly intimate hug. The girl dissappeared up the stairs shortly after Gracia arrived with her daughter and Sgt. Fuery's fiance' Miss Scieszka, who had gone upstairs with Winry. He and Gracia sat together in the living room, catching up with a congenial conversation, he recalled parts of it in his mind.

_**Earlier that evening...**_

"_You know Roy, I really think Maes was right, you really do need a wife." Roy shifted in his seat across Gracia rolling his eyes. Gracia laughed, "Oh Roy, you have worked so hard for so long, aren't you ready to settle down? You're getting to old for the playboy act Mr. Mustang!" Gracia sipped her freshly brewed tea, watching in amusement as Roy squirmed at her advise. "What about Miss Hawkeye? Weren't you two together at some point? What happened there?" _

_Roy brushed his thumb lightly across his lips, leaning upon the armrest. "We dated briefly, but we both had come to the conclusion that we were better suited as soldiers together and nothing more. Shortly after I decided to protect my country in the North, I needed that time to reflect and get away from this life in Central. I'm only here now because of the crisis." _

_Gracia's eyebrow raised up, " Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you two...Oh, does this mean you're leaving back to the North General?"_

_Roy crossed his right leg over and folded his hands tightly upon his lap. "Well, nothing is written in stone, also I'm not a General anymore Mrs. Hughes, although everyone seems to insist on calling me so, I'm simply an enlisted man. My apartment building has been evacuated until most of the damage is repaired from the attacks. I will probably---"_

"_Roy Mustang! Why didn't you say anything before!? You must stay the night! You have no place to sleep, and we have 2 extra bedrooms, I have Winry in one of them, and Scieszka is going home with Kain as soon as he arrives to pick her up. You must stay! You poor---"_

_Roy's eye widened, Gracia didn't know the history he had with the Rockbell girl," No no, Gracia please, its alright, I have a room in an inn for now, its just outside the----"_

_The wind howled against the windowpane, air sifted forcefully through the cracks lightly blowing the curtains in the house. Gracia turned to him and glared._

_Elicia came bouncing in at the moment, apparenty she was eavesdropping. "Uncle Roy is staying!? Yay! Will you stay and play with me and my big sister Winwry?! Oh please!!" The little one kneeled in front of him giving him the greatest puppy eyes he had ever seen. Not even the Great and heroic Flame Alchemist could resist this plea. _

_Roy sighed, exasperated, if Maes were here he would probably be just as pushy and annoying. Damn. "Sure kiddo, I'll stay for the night." Roy tried to give his best smile, even though he knew it probably looked forced and strange. Elicia erupted into a fit of joy._

_Gracia stood up, "Now Elicia, its getting late, go upstairs and get ready for bed, I'll be up soon to read you a bedtime story." The child raced up the stairs, to do as her mother told. _

_Gracia looked over at Roy and crossed her arms, she gave a smug look of satisfaction._

"_She is my secret weapon." she grinned. _

_Roy laughed, "I can see that, Mrs. Hughes really, I can only stay one night, I do not want to impose on you or your houseguest for any longer, remember that I do have a room in the inn, and I---" Gracia waved her hand for him to stop._

"_Say no more General! I see you're just as stubborn as ever Roy, you haven't changed a bit!" Gracia smiled, knowing full well that Roy had changed, inside the man was desperately alone. She came up beside him and began to whisper. _

"_Besides you would never be imposing upon any of us, Winry, you know Miss Rockbell of course right? Well she is very young, but she is such a wonderful young lady, I think both of you would get along wonderfully." Gracia looked up at him expectantly giggling and giving him a wink. Roy felt woozy for a moment, the conniving matchmaker! She is trying to set him up with Winry Rockbell! Of all the women in the world...he sighed. Maes must have left it in his will and testament to Gracia to make sure he would have a wife. He almost chuckled at the morbid thought. _

"_Uuhh...huh...yes I know her, she is, well was Fullmetal's automail mechanic." Roy rubbed the back of his neck wishing he had the power to vanish into thin air._

"_Yes, she is staying with me to help the troops who were injured, she recently attained her certification as a medic and automail specialist. She is practically a doctor. You will probably see her at headquarters, so make friends with her, she is such a lovely girl Roy, and she is so alone...the poor thing. She is too young for all that she has been through." Gracia began to pick up the tea set from the coffee table. _

_Roy didn't have a reply, Gracia was also alone, but she still had Elicia. He wondered if Maes would want Gracia to be with another man, of course Roy himself knew that Maes loved her so dearly, he would only want Gracia to be happy. Even if it meant finding a new love. He shoved those thoughts aside. 'So Miss Rockbell will be working at the hospital and headquarters to aide the wounded.' How very fitting, this was becoming too much for him. He walked forward to help Gracia put away the tea cups and dishes. _

_As the evening progressed, Roy had a brief chat with Sgt. Fuery who had one arm wrapped nervously around Scieszka. He was informed then that he was invited to the nuptials that were being held in two months time. Roy congratulated the young couple as they left. Winry had not come downstairs for the rest of the evening. Which somewhat relieved Roy, as he entered the guestroom and undressed for the night. _

He sat up and slid to the side of the bed. Mussing his hair, he leaned forward to turn the lamp on, and grabbed his pocketwatch. '3:30am..great...' he thought, 'Maybe I'll grab a glass of milk...nah, who am I kidding? Some brandy will do the trick.'

Roy stood up, and slowly crept into the hallway, making sure as to not disturb anyone. As he quietly went down the stairs he noticed the kitchen light was already on. Feeling the slightest bit of annoyance, 'Ah hell!' Roy reminded himself that he was a damn soldier, and shouldn't have to worry so much about walking into his belated friends kitchen, even if it was occupied by another person. He forged on, and pushed the kitchen door open. The sight he beheld was a whoosh of long golden hair and alarmed blue eyes.

Winry nearly choked on her hot chocolate when the kitchen door opened. 'OH DEAR GOD! ITS MUSTANG!' She tried to keep herself composed, but she suddenly became very aware of the General's state of undress. All he had on were a pair of burgundy pajama bottoms, and his military dog chain. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the sinuous lines of muscle on display upon his chest, her gaze moved upwards.

'Hold on a moment...he didn't have his eye patch on!' Winry didn't even notice the absence of Mustang's eye patch until his vanity had caught up with him and he quickly covered his eye with a long patch of his dark hair. She looked down, embarrassed from her moment of oggling, and she then began to turn red from the slow realization that she wasn't exactly dressed in her usual attire either.

Roy stood for a moment frozen as he fiddled with his hair, 'Damnit I forgot about the damn patch!' He usually lived on his own, hell he was nearly a hermit lately! He usually didn't have to worry at night about wearing his patch at all times. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants then, and turned his head to the side a bit, so that his scarred eye wouldn't show as much.

He tried not to look at her, but how could he avoid it? She was standing right there by the ice box, wearing nothing more then a miniscule, silky pink sheath, with blue trimmed lace. Her shyness amused him, she didn't seem to realize how damn sexy she was.

'STOP IT! STOP! She is Winry Rockbell! STOP!' Roy yelled at himself mentally, he needed to break the silence.

"Ahem...So...couldn't sleep?" He looked down at his feet for a moment, and when he brought his dark onyx eye up, they locked with her cerualean ones. She nodded bashfully, and as she tightened her grip upon her cup of hot cocoa. He didn't want her to feel so nervous, but he understood her reason for it.

"Yeah, just came to grab a glass of milk, but ended up adding some cocoa to make it a little sweeter. It's a little cold tonight." Well, she was cold before, but for some reason she began to feel a bit heated. Winry wasn't sure where to look, she just darted her eyes about the room, giving brief glances to Roy, 'Calm down Winry!' She shifted her weight to one leg and tried to keep some of her hair in front of her shoulders.

"So would you like some milk?" She peered up at him. "I'll warm it up for you if your cold...or umm...if you like?" 'Oh god I'm babling like an idiot!'

The pure innocence that resonated from her voice and eyes nearly knocked the breath out of Roy. He closed his eye, "Hm...something like that, yes." He responded huskily, his mouth quirked into a tight half smile, as he moved towards the kitchen's cabinets.

Winry watched him curiously as she sipped the warm cocoa. He pulled out a fancy looking crystal bottle, filled with a golden liquid. 'He's going to get drunk at this hour!?' she thought, quirking an eyebrow up.

Roy filled a small glass, "Would you like a little brandy Miss Rockbell?" Roy couldn't believe he was offering the young thing alcohol! Was she old enough to drink yet? Was she past 18?

Winry blinked in surprise at the General's congeniality. "Oh...I'm fine for now, thanks." She lifted her cup up in the air, as to show off her cocoa.

Roy swilled the small glass around gracefully between his fingers. He leaned against the counter and began to slowly drink the liquid gold. Winry watched in fascination as his adam's apple bobbed lightly. Her tongue flicked across her lips, never had an alcoholic drink made her thirst this way. Was it really the brandy? Or was it...no..she didn't want to think about that. The General was handsome, but there was no need to lust over someone so completely wrong for her in every way!

"So I heard you will be aiding us with the wounded Miss Rockbell." Roy tilted his head inher direction, carefully keeping his scarred eye concealed. He couldn't help but get an eyeful of the girl. The milkiness of her complexion, and the sweet dip of her collarbone nearly called out to his hungry tongue. After all, he used to be quite the ladies man, before he went off in total seclusion. It had been too long since he had had the pleasures that th female flesh provided him. However, he kept himself in check, this was once again, Winry Rockbell. 'Damnit.'

Winry pushed tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yes, that's right. I'm assigned to help at the Central hospital, adjacent to...headquarters" She matched his gaze, holding it steadily. The tension seemed to simmer in the room. No longer did she feel cold. 'I have to get out of here!' She thought frantically.

Roy felt her uneasiness, and felt the familiar tug of guilt once again. He turned his back to her and headed for the door. "Well, I will be seeing you at headquarters then, Miss Rockbell, have a good night."

Winry nearly collapsed onto the chair, as she set her cup of cocoa down upon the table. She didn't realize that Mustang would be staying the night, and now she realized that she would have to deal with him at headquarters. 'What a nice twist of fate.' She thought sarcastically, "I'm practically a doctor, working for the military, and Roy Mustang is practically my boss. how very fitting!' Winry groaned lightly, and began to head out of the kitchen. As she tip-toed her way down the dark hallway, she stopped in front of the General's door. She could have sworn she heard a muffled type of groan coming from inside, she leaned towards the door, but stopped herself. 'Who cares Winry? Leave the guy alone!' Going against her instincts Winry, kept walking, and went to bed.

Roy panted, as he wiped a light sheen of sweat, off his forehead. 'This is TORTURE!' He shoved his face into a pillow. 'My God I need to bed someone!' When he had returned to his room, and layed back down, he had felt a tingle ripple across his chest. Thoughts of the Rockbell girl in her satin pink nighty, had apparently affected him more then he would have thought. Engorged with lust, he had to relieve himself. He was digusted with himself, he had tried to think of other women, he sure knew plenty to think of while he gripped onto his throbbing hardness, but only the thoughts of her made him come fully. This shocked, and confused him. 'I am a dirty bastard...huh...I am only a man...a sick crazy man...' Roy yawned roughly into the pillow, as his powerful release and the intoxicating effects of the brandy seeped through his body, and lulled him into a deep and restful sleep.

_**Meanwhile at the Hospital...**_

Jean Havoc watched the intricate droplets of water wriggle down the windowpane. The hospital wouldn't allow him to smoke indoors, so he was a bit on edge. He turned around to look down upon the young blonde woman resting peacefully on the bed, and he instantly melted into the small cot he had arranged beside her bed. He knelt on the cot, and studied the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed evenly. He hung his head, and layed himself onto the cot, and stared at the ceiling. Recalling the events that had transpired just yesterday. Mustang was helping the Elric's, and she was distraught from his second abandonment of her. She had frozen in shock, and at that moment he saw it, almost as if in slow motion. a bullet had penetrated her chest, and she fell backwards onto a large rock. After that, it all became a blur. Running with her unconscious body splayed out upon his arms, the hospital, the results...The bullet wound was not fatal...but the concussion had rendered unconscious. For now he just had to wait. It all seemed unreal to him. And where the hell was Mustang for that matter? Did he know? Of course, The General's reaction was the least of Havoc's worries.

'She'll wake up any day now...i know she will...' He thought optimistically, he reached his hand up to clasp upon her seemingly lifeless fingers, and closed his eyes.

After all, tomorrow would be a new day in Central Headquarters...

The next Chapter will take up quite some time...but it will be pretty awesome! I can't wait to post the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me want to finish faster, but at the same time, I want this to be a good story! I hope you are liking it so far!


	3. Under my umbrella ellaellaeheheh

Author's Note : The beginning of this chapter is inspired by a short Roy/Win fanfic I read a while back. Enjoy!

An Alchemic Reaction

Chapter 3

Under my umbrella -ella-ella-eh-eh-eh ;)

Tugging his cufflinks into sharp perfection, General Roy Mustang gave himself a good look in the mirror, before grabbing his coat, and exiting the room. Upon reaching the first floor, he was stopped from his graceful escape, by the beaming Elicia Hughes. She began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uncle Roy! You woke up! Will you play with me now?! Oh will you? please! I have--"

Gracia peeked out of the kitchen door reprimanding Elicia. "Elicia sweety! Uncle Roy has to go to work! ok? He'll be back later for dinner tonight! Right Roy?"

Elicia's frown, suddenly perked up at the news, and looked up at him with glossy, gleeful, eyes. Roy was once again stuck, 'secret weapon indeed, Damnit Gracia!'. He crouched down to the little girl's level.

"Why--yes, Elicia, I will see you tonight for dinner. Now I have to get going, if that's alright with you?" Elicia nodded, and gave the General a surprising salute. He chuckled, and saluted back in response, to the precocious little girl.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast General?" Gracia called out from the kitchen.

"No thank you, Mrs. Hughe's, but I really must get going." Roy began to turn the knob to exit the house.

"Oh, well alright! I don't know how you and Winry can leave without eating something in the morning!" Gracia added, as he stepped out the door.

Roy was relieved to know that the Rockbell girl had already left. 'I guess she's an early riser.' He finally made it out of the house, looking up he noted the dark grey skies looming in the horizon. A sharp cold breeze of air sifted through his hair, as he strided through the streets and sidewalks of Central. He stopped by crossroad, as a few automobiles passed. That's when he felt something wet slide down his nose. He sighed, as the cold rain began to descend upon the city.

However as his gaze travelled upwards he did not see a grey sky above, but rather a pink fabric, being pelted by the droplets of rain. Bewildered, he turned to his side and found to his complete surprise, Winry, holding up high her bright pink umbrella. 'She's sharing her parasol with me?' He wondered where all the friendliness from this girl was coming from. What game 

is she playing? If any at all?

Roy bowed his head in thanks. "Good morning Miss Rockbell, I see you came more prepared then I for this mornings weather."

Winry looked up at him and smiled. "Hmm..Likewise General...you know? my arm is getting a bit tired from holding my umbrella up so high!" She gave him a wry look.

"Oh..um..please, I'll hold it if you like." Roy felt a little flustered, her kindness was a bit off-putting for him. Her close proximity beneath the rosy pink parasol didn't help much either. However, he quickly reminded himself of who he was, and quickly composed himself, as they amiably walked across the street. 'I must look ridiculous holding this pink thing!' Roy thought.

"I'm sure with Fullmetal you never had to raise your arm very high." Even with the Elrics gone, Roy couldn't help but make fun of his former sub ordinate's minuscule height.

Winry laughed, "You're right, poor Ed...although he never wanted to share the umbrella with me, even less hold it for me!"

"Oh? How come?" Roy's brow arched inquisitively.

"He would always complain that he would look silly and fruity with my pink umbrella!" Winry crossed her arms, she looked down at the wet pavement and shut her lips tight, holding in a fit of giggles.

Roy felt a pang of embarrassment suddenly, as he held the "fruity" pink umbrella up high. He squared his shoulders and tilted his head up high."Hmph, a man doesn't need to be so preoccupied with the color scheme of an object to prove his masculinity." Of course he said this through slightly gritted teeth. 'Is this girl trying to mock me? The little minx!' He kept his gaze forward.

Winry looked up at him, he was looking ahead, she smiled in amusement, noting the small tinge of embarrassment that had spread upon his face. 'Does this guy ever show his real emotions?' She wondered curiously. Not that it really mattered, she was just so accustomed to Edward's emotional outbursts, that she almost expected it from most men. Not this one however, he was definitely something else.

The banner of Central Headquarters loomed ahead of them, as well as the giant red cross upon the hospital ward. They stopped by the entrance, both feeling the foreboding weight of what the day would hold for them. Roy turned his head towards Winry, as she pulled a military and medical clearance tag out of her purse, and clasped it onto her vest.

"Here Ms. Rockbell, it was too kind of you to share your umbrella with me." Roy gritted out, closing and handing over the pink confection of an umbrella to Winry. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"No problem at all, it's the least I can do to keep the Great and Mighty General dry! Seeing as how useless you would be if you got soaked through!" She winked playfully at him, taking pleasure in watching his eye twitch in annoyance. "Have nice day, General Mustang!" She 

twirled around, waving her hand flippantly in the air, as she headed for the hospital ward.

Roy sighed,'Damn that little-' He lost his train of thought as his eye caught site of her lithe form sashaying down the hallways ahead of him.

"GENERAL MUSTANG!!"

Roy was yanked out of his thoughts as he felt an enormous hand clasp shoulder.

"Armstrong," Roy smirked, "How are things holding up?"

"Very WELL INDEED SIR! Don't you see this physique?" Armstrong stepped aside to show off his everlasting and ever-growing biceps. "How could a man with this...THIS statuesque form not have things under control!?"

Roy rolled his eye, "Excellent, just as I expected of you Major...so where--" Roy couldn't finish his question before getting cut off by Armstrong's barbaric arm around his shoulder.

"LET ME SHOW YOU, YOUR NEW OFFICE SIR! OH EVER SINCE YOU LEFT YOU WE--" Major Armstrong rambled on, dragging the sleep deprived General with him. 'It's gonna be a very long day indeed' Roy grimly thought to himself.

_**In the Hospital**_

"Here you go Dr. Rockbell, the roster of available medics on staff, and a list of your patients for the day." Alice greeted Winry with a warm smile, she had been a nurse in Central for nearly 15 years, and had doubts about the young woman standing in front of her at first, until she had heard about her past, and connections with the Elric's. 'She must be a prodigy as well' she thought.

"Please Alice, call me Winry, no need for such formality!" Winry gave her a toothy smile. She wasn't really sure if she could emotionally handle being called a "doctor".

"Oh? Oh well, alright..Winry." Alice found it odd, most doctors took extensive pride in being recognized and called "doctors". 'Maybe she is a quack! No no Alice don't start thinking such things she's just a young nice girl..that's all..hhmmm.'

Winry was a bit puzzled by Alice's befuddled and contemplative expression. 'I better change the subject.'

"So let's see who we have to repair--I mean—uh--heal today! Hm?" Winry pulled out the charts, and blinked in surprise at one of the patient's names.

"Room 208...Hawkeye...Hawkeye?" Winry quietly asked. "Oh my god...she is...comatose? What happened? Poor woman, I knew her fairly well ever since Ed began working for the military. She is or perhaps..was General Mustang's guard and right-hand." Winry paused, 'My god does Mustang know about this?' She lowered her head in thought. "Alice, I need to see her, please show me the way to her room."



Alice nodded sheepishly, and ushered Winry down the sterile corridors to Room 208. As the large and heavy door whooshed open Winry gasped at the site of the young blonde. She was always such an intimidating and strong woman, to see her now, nearly broke Winry's heart. "I would like to be alone for a moment Alice, if you don't mind." Alice responded with an understanding smile and left.

Her skin was pasty, but her face showed a calm expression. Her golden locks spread limply around the pillow's edge. As Winry approachedd her quietly,to pick up the nearby chart for further information, a flash of movement startled her into place. She wasn't alone!

"Oh!! Oh...it's you.." Winry panted out, pressing her hand upon her forehead. "Wow you really gave me a fright!"

Jean Havoc rose up from the cot he had layed upon the floor. With his hair in complete disarray, and dark circles around his big blue eyes, Winry instantly knew that this man had been the one to save Riza Hawkeye, and that he has probably not left her side ever since.

Havoc looked Winry up and down in deep concentration. He was so sleep deprived that he couldn't immediately distinguish who the young woman in front of him was.

"Wait a minute...aren't you the chief's friend? Yeah..the mechanic, right?" Jean questioned her suspiciously as he scratched his 5 o'clock shadow.

Winry blinked, "Yes, I am, well..I was Ed's automail mechanic. It has been a long time since we last met Mr. Havoc." Winry stretched out her hand in welcome.

"Please, call me Jean, no need for all the formalities with me, Miss Rockbell, correct?" Jean shook her hand in friendly acceptance. 'So she's also a doc now? Huh..the irony..' he thought.

"Oh yes, please, call me Winry," Winry smiled politely, as her gaze drifted over to her silent patient. "Jean, I need to know exactly what happened with Riza. I have been looking through her information and find that she was indeed wounded in battle, by a gunshot, and that she fell back against a large rock?" She looked up into Havoc's distressed face.

"After Mustang arrived to aide us against the invasion, he promptly left once again, to help the Elric's. Unfortunately, well...I don't know if I should be telling you any of this...it's personal and I don't know if..."

Winry rested her hand gently upon Jean's shoulder. "Please sit down and relax Jean. I really need to know as much as possible, as it will help me determine the outcome better. You can trust me I am only here to help. I can keep a secret if need be, but I need to know the circumstances."

Havoc sat upon the windowsill, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, alright, see Mustang and Riza were a couple for some time. I'm not sure why they broke it off. All I know is that they were both complete wrecks after the break up. So Roy left to the North, leaving Riza here to continue doing what she knew best. She's a tough cookie, but she was pretty alone. I've known her and Roy for a long time, and I hated seeing her so unhappy...so I decided to pay Roy a visit up North with Breda. They were both walking two different paths. It was clear that Roy didn't want to reconcile with her. That's when I 

realized...well..." Havoc looked over at Riza, the morning sun brightening her hair into a sunny radiance. He sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest, he hung his head low. "I love her..."

Winry thought her eyes would nearly pop out of her own skull. Her mouth slightly agape, she was rendered speechless by his sweet and powerful admission. She plopped down into a chair.

He looked up at her then, and scoffed at her shocked appearance. "Heh...well long story short...when General Mustang returned, Riza was surprised and happy to say the least, of course having to see him leave again to help the Elric's...well lets just say she felt abandoned by him again, and in that moment of weakness she was wounded."

Winry coughed, and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. "I see...but I thought they no longer cared for each other?"

Havoc gave her a piercing stare, "I highly doubt they will ever stop caring for each other, they have always been comrades, but a broken heart is a broken heart...huh...I should know..." He leaned back and streched out his arms.

"You saved her didn't you?" Winry was glassy eyed at this point.

"Hnh...yeah...I tried my best...but look at her now..." Havoc stood up and leaned over Riza's bed. He laced his fingers into her hands, rubbing them lightly as he spoke in a shaky voice. "I just hope she will wake up...there is so much I want to tell her, and something i need to know and ask of her..."

Winry stood up, and gave one more look through the chart in her hands. She decided it was now or never to let Major Havoc know the truth about Riza's condition. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Jean.."

Havoc still grasping onto Riza's hand looked over at Winry expectantly.

"She will be fine, we just need to keep her body in good condition, and well fed. Her mobility will be limited when she comes to. According to the charts, it looks like there is hope for her and the baby, but I want to make my own analysis too ensure a safe neural recovery, and delivery of the infant."

Havoc's jaw dropped. He felt the earth move beneath his feet at that moment. "B-baby??" he uttered in a meek whisper.

Winry gave him a puzzled look. "Jean..you are aware that Miss Hawkeye is pregnant aren't you?"

Author's Note : OOOOHHHHH!!Scandalous!! Cliffhangers?? Why am I so cruel?! Damn! Well it is 4am...lol...and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days. WHEW 

this was a TOUGHIE! lol...I hope you guys are liking it so far. I am enjoying writing this little fic, it's quite fun. I know it sounds a little "Kill Bill"esque" towards the end, but it wasn't intentional! Oh, and as for the ranks and titles of the military personell, I'm keeping them as lieutenants and majors and all that since nothing was left clear after the film, as to what exact rank each person had. Roy is General even though he hates to accept it, and as far Winry being an autmail/doc well hopefully thats not toooo far fetched :)

GOODNIGHT everyone! Next Chapter coming up will engage a bit more Roy/Win ;)


	4. The OverCoat

sorry for the delay! This chapter is a bit more character development, and relationship development

An Alchemic Reaction

Chapter 4

The OverCoat

Roy stood up, firmly leaning upon the mahogany desk, he asked with a sharp tone, "Major, forgive my interruption, but where is lieutenant Hawkeye?"

His dark stare examined the Major, who for once in his life, seemed to be at a loss for words.

Major Armstrong wavered for a moment, he knew the question would be brought up eventually; Hawkeye was Mustang's Right-Hand and at one time his personal companion. He was never quite sure as to why that relationship ended, but it was clear that the General felt odd without her by his side, especially at Headquarters.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you...but.."

Roy gripped a stray pen, nearly breaking it, his eye widened at the apologetic tone. 'Oh no..'

"Spit it out Major...is she...is she injured?" Roy kept a steady gaze upon Armstrong, trying to decipher the measure of trouble Riza just may be in.

"Yes, Sir...it is actually a bit worse…she is comatose." The famously muscular Major nearly broke into tears at his response.

Roy went into immediate action, slamming the large mahogany doors open. 'How come no one told me? This is my entire fault! I shouldn't have left her behind! Damnit! DAMNIT!' The General raked his hair frantically as he marched towards the medical ward. He felt like fleeing but he knew he had to see her; he had to deal with the abandonment he had placed upon one of his closest comrades.

Winry gave Havoc a sympathetic smile. "It will all be fine, we will try our best to get her back, remember that she is one hell of a fighter! I'm confident that she will pull through!" Winry placed her hands on Havoc's slumped shoulders. Havoc looked up at her from his seat, still in shock from her shocking announcement. "Please Miss Rockbell we really shouldn't tell anyone about Riza's state, especially the General."

"You are aware that, eventually she will...well...show...right?" Winry looked at him questionably, she was worried about him, he was a true wreck.

"Yeah yeah...I know..but...but just for now...maybe once things settle down." Havoc clasped his hands nervously against his forehead; he leaned forward placing his head between his knees.



"Hmm...well against my better judgment...I guess it would be fine for now...I'll keep this between us Havoc." Winry sighed, and reached for a pen in her breast pocket. Just then, she felt a whoosh of air crash through the calm of the room. She turned around to find the dark General standing in the doorway, staring menacingly at her.

'How fitting' Roy thought to himself as he stood silently, he felt a chill run down his spine. The mere sight of the Rockbell girl in a white coat, caused a sensation of nostalgia and self loathing. 'She just had to be here...with Riza'. Roy watched as Winry slowly stood up and begin to explain the situation to him. He turned to his right to find his fierce friend lying still and lifeless on the hospital bed. Winry's voice seemed far away and muffled as he stared at his fateful friend. He had to concentrate on keeping his wits about him. Hell, he had to concentrate on being able to stand. Just as he felt as he was about to topple over into a pitiful mess, he heard his name reverberate through him from a soft and sweet voice. He gradually felt a pliable pressure against his chest, he quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Roy.." He looked down shocked into disbelief. The Rockbell girl had her arms wrapped around him, and she called him by his first name. It was almost as if she knew he was about to crumble into a pile of self pity, but instead of reveling in it, she held him, supported him. He was wordless at this point, he just stood motionless, keeping his arms firmly against his sides. She looked up at him then, and held his gaze.

Her bright azure eyes capturing him to a point that alarmed, and enthralled him all at once. She began to speak, but he couldn't make out all the words, he felt her voice and watched her tongue flick from her mouth as she spoke. He felt himself getting lost again, but in a much more soothing manner, albeit at a very inopportune time. Then, it happened...a movement behind Winry...he saw him there...what was he doing there anyways?

"Havoc? What are you doing here ?" He felt Winry squeeze him a little more.

Winry couldn't believe what she was doing, but she knew that if she had just stood there complacently, the General would probably have gone mad with grief and incinerated the whole damn place. She had to say something to calm the tension she felt rising through Roy.

She cut in before Havoc could say a word. "Mr. Havoc is the one who saved Miss Hawkeye, he is just here to help."

Roy kept his glare fixated on Havoc, who simply stared back at him with an almost territorial fierceness. Something was up, and being kept from him. He could feel it in his bones.

"Just as the doctor says, Mustang...I stayed with Hawkeye, she was wounded shortly after you left to help the boss...and so I brought her as quickly as possible. So why are you here exactly? Eh Mustang? Maybe you should do what your accustomed to ...and leave Riza alone..."

Roy lunged forward, gritting his teeth. Keeping his composure was becoming increasingly difficult. Suddenly, he felt Winry's soft hands cupped around his face. The shock of feeling two 

of her fingers lightly graze beneath his eye patch froze him into place. This girl had some amazing tactical skills.

"STOP!" she commanded in a stern voice. "General Mustang I am afraid visiting hours are over and you can come back tomorrow morning to see Miss Hawkeye. It is listed that Havoc will be guarding her overnight."

Roy looked at her incredulously, " WHAT? I am not allowing this, I am General Roy Mustang, THE FLAME ALCHEMIST, how dare you bark orders at me!? You are nothing but a little girl mechanic playing doctor! May I remind you that you are in Central, not in your country town of Resembool...I am the one who gives orders around here, MISS ROCKBELL!" At that moment, Roy knew he had lost his cool, it was all just too much for him to take.

Winry put all the effort she could into keeping her balance, she calmly took in a deep breath and matched the General's dark glare with her own. She would not allow him to intimidate her so easily.

"Let me remind you, General Mustang, that you are actually not in charge of this jurisdiction, and Miss Hawkeye is MY PATIENT. Therefore I suggest you show me some respect before you go and insult my credibility."

They doggedly stared at each other. She felt his breath hitch with fury. Yet he still allowed her touch. The whole thing felt so strange and new, that she simply could not take it much longer. "General...please, you may come back in the morning. If memory serves me right, you have other places to be this evening." She dropped her hands from his warm skin, and dug them into her coat pockets.

Roy blinked from the sudden abandon of her touch. He couldn't stand to be in this room much longer, he had made an ass of himself, and decided he needed to leave. He looked back at Havoc. "You and I will have a word later. Goodnight Jean." Roy glided back towards the door, and stopped in front of it, keeping his eye fixated upon the door knob.

"Goodnight Riza, see you tomorrow" He exited swiftly, leaving the room with a heavy guilt ridden heart . He knew he had to eventually apologize to that damn girl, but right now, what he really needed was a damn good drink.

As soon as the tempest that was the Flame Alchemist, had stormed out of the cold room. Winry turned to Havoc and frowned. "You shouldn't have been so harsh. He did not leave her, he had to help Ed and Al. As for his past with her, that is their own personal business and you should know better then to mess around with all that."

Jean plopped himself into the cot next to Riza's bed. "He wasn't all that nice to you missy...trust me, you wouldn't understand, I know him..."

"The things he said were cruel, but he was understandably upset, and shocked. Which means 

that he does care...so please do not cause any more tension...it will not help, especially when he finds out the truth about you two."

Havoc stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah..." he whispered.

"Well goodnight Mr. Havoc...I need to get going..." Winry headed out the door, determined to get back at that cocky bastard, Mustang. It was just her luck that she would have to share a meal at the same table with him that evening.

Shrugging out of her white coat, Winry looked out the foggy window. 'Great its going to snow and I left my heavy coat at Gracia's. Guess I better grab a cab.' She groaned and briskly strided through the halls, heading for the main doorway. Her shoes echoed lightly through the cavernous military hall. Her breathe catched and her eyes widened as she felt a prickling sensation run through her spine as she heard the echo of her pace resonate heavier. She was not alone, she paused watching the shadow from behind grow in front of her. The echo of his steps stopped, and only the sound of her shaky breath could be felt. She knew it was him.

Roy could feel every lean tissue of muscle in his body tense, as he engulfed the blonde doctor in his shadow. His nearness had made her edgy, he could sense it. Good, it would be easier to get some real answers from her in this state.

"Miss Rockbell, if I may have a word with you?"

Winry looked up at the ceiling, anxious, and exhausted. She whirled around to look up at the dark General. His acute single eyed stare unnerved her, in more ways than one, and she wasn't quite sure if the sensation was rattling her nerves or her emotions. Determined to keep up her false bravado, she brazenly faced the General eye to eye.

She crossed her arms, over her chest. "Yes General?"

Roy groaned lightly, "We need to discuss Lieutenant Hawkeye's situation further. I want a full report of her condition, including her medical charts."

"Look General, I have already explained her condition," Winry rubbed her arms as she felt the chilly draft from the nearby exit surround her. "And unfortunately she is not my only patient..and…and…..AAAHHhhCHOOOO!!" A furious sneeze escaped her at that most inappropriate moment. "Ah-hah…excuse me!" Winry covered her face, in sheer awkwardness.

The General couldn't help but feel a trace empathy for the young thing. 'Is she cold?' he thought to himself. He smoothly snatched a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She timidly accepted his chivalrous offer with a quiet thank you.

"You are shivering."

Before Winry knew what hit her, she felt a heavy warmth envelope her trembling form. The 

General had her wrapped in his overcoat. She blushed and looked up at him in complete bewilderment. "Umm…thank you..but don't you need it? It's very cold out and--"

"I think I'll be fine, Miss Rockbell." He scoffed as he snapped his fingers together, creating a small spark of fire. The temporary flare, warming the small space between the two of them, the sensation eased Winry. "Besides, you kept me out of the rain, its only fair I return the favor. I can't have our top automail mechanic, and the doctor to Lieutenant Hawkeye get ill, now can I??

Winry wasn't quite sure how to react. Was he actually being compassionate, perhaps even friendly with her? 'Hmph..he's probably being nice so that he can get more info on Hawkeye's condition.' Nevertheless, she nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, General, I really should be on my way."

"Don't worry about it, I will see you tomorrow for further details on the Lieutenant." He said, as he pushed the wide door open. A sprinkling of snow wisped through his jet black locks.

Winry paused at the door, and peered up at him questioningly." Oh, I thought you were joining us at Gracia's for dinner?" The cold fog of her breath brushed his face. She caught a distant and lost glint from his solitary eye. "General, are you alright?"

Roy just stared at her for that one brief moment. She looked like a porcelain doll, wrapped in his wickedly dark overcoat. A sweet innocent girl, who always seemed to be cloaked by the darkness of the world. Her cheeks burned pink from the cold, contrasting with her nearly translucent skin. He wanted to taste her at that instant.

He had to get away from her.

"Yes, I have a few things to do first, I'll see you later Miss Rockbell."

With that, Winry watched as his form bowed in farewell, and disappeared into the hazy white night. It was bitterly cold outside, and she wondered why the General hadn't called out for a cab. 'Oh well' she thought, hailing a nearby cab driver. ' I'm sure he'll be fine.'

_**Four hours later…..**_

Winry's eyes darted back and forth between the large black overcoat hanging on the coat rack, and the empty seat across the table. She knit her brows in frustration and a slight touch of concern as she lazily dragged her fork upon her plate. 'Why should I care if he hasn't showed up? It's probably better that he isn't here anyway! He would probably be interrogating me all night about the Lieutenant's health!'

Still she couldn't help but wonder where the arrogant General was. He was usually a gentleman, and wouldn't turn down a dinner invitation from his late friend's family without 

some sort of phone call at the very least. She looked over at Gracia and Elicia.

"Winry! Where is my uncle!? Is he sleeping?" Elicia asked loudly, as she munched on her bowl of pasta.

"Oh, umm….I don't know Elicia, he isn't here at the moment."

Elicia looked down at her bowl, a bit downtrodden from the response. "Oh…I guess he's not going to come."

Gracia patted her daughter's head in a gesture to comfort her. "Elicia my love, finish your meal, soon it will be bedtime. Your uncle Roy is a very busy man, I'm sure he'll make it here eventually. Alright?"

"Will Winry bring him back home? He promised he would play with me…" Elicia pouted.

Before Gracia could answer, Winry interjected.

"Yes Elicia, don't worry I'll bring him back for you." Winry winked at Gracia, and smiled at Elicia. She didn't enjoying lying, but she couldn't stand seeing the little girl so sad. "Especially over that pompous jerk!'

_**Five hours later…….**_

Winry tossed and turned, but no possible position could keep her comfortable enough to fall asleep. She decided to head to the kitchen for warm glass of milk. Shivering from the frosty temperature, she glided down the staircase, and into the living room. Switching a light on, she gasped at the sight of the large balck coat still draped over the coat rack.

She forced herself to keep walking on to the kitchen. Once inside, she let out a heavy sigh, and proceeded to pour herself a glass of the creamy liquid. A few minutes later, she walked out into the living room, and stared at the ominous piece of cloth. She couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Where was he? Did he ever plan on coming back? Did he go back to headquarters?

All of a sudden, a shrill gust of wind pounded against the front door. The force of the air made the large overcoat drop to the floor. With a wide eyed stare, she slowly set her cup down upon a nearby table. Winry felt her instincts rage, and at that moment she was set in motion. She rushed up the stairs to her room, throwing on a pair of boots and a heavy red coat. She sprinted towards the doorway, grasping the General's overcoat, as she made a hasty exit to find him in the blistering white night.

WOW! Sorry it's been such a long time!

I've been extremely busy, I just graduated out of college, and began a new relationship! I have a little more time to kill right now, so I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up 

ASAP! This is a work and story in progress so it will take time to develop! But no worries I guarantee a bit more of what you want int his next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Body Heat

An Alchemic Reaction

Chapter 5

Body Heat

The snow crunched as she sprinted through the foggy streets, as she reached her destination she took a deep breath and knocked urgently upon the door.

"Winry? What on Earth are you doing here? It's very late…Are you alright?" A pair of spectacles, with short brown hair answered the door in a terry cloth blue robe.

"There isn't much time to explain Scieszka! I need you and Kaine to help me find Roy! We need the automobile now!" Winry nudged herself through the door, feeling panic run through her. She rubbed her arms to relieve a bit of the tension, and stared at Scieszka expectantly.

"You mean General Mustang? You think he may be in some kind of trouble?" Scieszka blinked in surprise, as Winry nodded.

Scieszka called out to Kaine, and explained the situation to him as he hurried down the stairs.

"Kaine, do you know where the General might be at this hour? A bar perhaps?" Winry interjected.

"Hmmm…yeah…down the old watering hole I suppose. Why are you so worried though Winry?" Kaine asked as he grabbed the keys, and slipped into a coat.

Winry didn't reply, and simply headed out the door, she didn't have time for lengthy explanations. She just knew that something was wrong, and that it was possible that the "invincible" Flame Alchemist may need their help.

Her intuition was spot on. Moments later, they pulled up by the General's favorite bar, and beneath a blanket of white snow, a dark blue arm with a gloved hand stuck out beneath it. Winry, was the first to jump out of the car, she nearly slipped as she threw herself to the icy ground and began to dust off the snow that Roy was buried under. She smelled felt the stench of alcohol permeate the air around her. He was most definitely drunk. She turned him over to get a good look at his state of inebriation, and gasped as she noticed the light blue coloring of his ears.

"SCIESZKA! KAINE! HELPM ME LIFT HIM INTO THE CAR NOW!!" She nearly screamed in panic, as she grabbed onto the General's limp ankles, and helped Kaine lift his dead weight into the back seat. Once inside, Winry nearly tore open Roy's uniform, as she began to check his breathing and heartbeat. 'He is breathing…but he may be headed into the second stage of Hypothermia.' Her thoughts raced through her mind, and she knew that she needed to calm down to assess the situation well.

"Winry? Should we head to the hospital? Is he alright?" Kaine asked as he switched gears.

Winry contemplated the idea for a moment, and decided that in order to properly take care of Roy's condition he needed another person's body heat to heal quickly. She determined that that drastic action would not be possible at the hospital.

"No Kaine, we need to head for your place immediately, it's closer!"

Winry wrapped Roy's overcoat around him. Rubbing her hands together she pressed the warmth of her palms across his face, and whispered to him.

"General…Genera Mustang…can you hear me? Do you see me?" She continued to rub her hands upon his pale cheeks, and hoped for a coherent response. The General's eye cracked open slightly, his mouth trembled to speak, but the words would not come out. Winry stared into the dark dilated eye of the ailing General; she pursed her lips and pressed a finger lightly upon his lips, hushing him, soothing him to relax.

The car pulled into the driveway of Kaine's residence, and the threesome helped the General slowly into the house. His body heavily relying on the strength of the young blonde and his comrade, he limped slowly towards the guestroom. Winry and Kaine laid him gradually upon the bed, and began to undress him.

Scieszka walked into the guestroom with her eyes closed, too shy to see the General naked she blindly handed Winry some fresh dry clothing. Winry snatched it from her, and dressed the General without a care in the world. She was accustomed to seeing the human body; it was part of her job. Even though, this particular body was exquisite in its own right. She drew layers of blankets over the General's body, and could still see his form shivering from beneath.

Kaine stepped inside to lay a tray of hot tea and soup on the nightstand.

"Winry? Will he be ok? What else can we do!? He looks positively frozen!" Scieszka asked with palpable concern.

Winry turned around to face them both, wringing her hands nervously.

"Ok…it looks like the General may be close to the second stage of Hypothermia, his body needs the warmth of…of….well….another body…." Winry winced, as she looked at Kaine and Scieszka nervously. "Therefore, I will need to..uuhhh….be alone with the General. I will call you down if I need anything else…"

Scieszka blanched, while Kaine couldn't help but blush at the idea.

"Well…Winry…whatever is necessary to bring him back to good health….you are the doctor" Kaine grabbed onto Scieszka's hand tugging her out the door. "Please if anything else is needed do not hesitate to ask! Come along now sweetheart."

Winry gave them a short wave as they closed the door behind them. With one long exhalation, she turned around and stared down at her "patient". Mentally prepping herself, she kept reminding herself that she is a doctor, and that this was medically necessary for his well being. She began to undress, neatly piling her clothing upon a nearby chair. She came to sit beside Roy, completely naked, with only her panties covering her most private part. She carefully removed the blankets and began to unbutton the shirt Roy was wearing. She felt him shudder violently, his skin icy cold. She knew that he could not create flames with his hand, because the numbness in his fingers wouldn't allow the movement.

He turned his head to the side and watched her through his half-lidded eye. She felt his gaze, and subconsciously she covered her breasts with her arms. 'Oh get over it Winry! It's not like he's never seen breasts before!' She berated herself.

"Winry…" The meek raspy whisper of her name escaped his blue lips at that moment.

Winry couldn't help but feel a small tear creep into her eyes. She looked down upon him and grazed her fingers through his dark mane. "Roy…:" she whispered. "Everything will be alright…just be strong, and I'll keep you warm."

Winry gradually began to lay her body upon his, feeling the shivering skin of the General stick softly to hers. She enveloped them both with the warmth of her flesh and with one swift movement she covered them within the thick layers of the blankets. Almost instantly she could feel the transfer of heat between their bodies. She could feel the ripple of his military training graze her warm supple skin.

Even with her experience and training, Winry couldn't help but blush violently at the mere step she was taking to ensure the General's wellbeing. She had to throw all prejudices aside, and just let him be her patient. She had to let go of the past, and forget his transgressions, even though he was forced to do the unthinkable, even though he left her orphaned, he was her patient right here, and right now.

She kept a vigilant eye on his face, his lips were quivering, flaky and light blue. She reached over for the hot tea, and carefully dipped a finger into the cup. She traced the wet finger across his mouth and felt the slight flicker of his tongue trying its best to feel the warmth of the hot liquid. She carefully brought herself up to straddle his chest. Trying her best to keep optimal body contact. She meticulously brought a spoon of tea to his thirsty and dry mouth. He coughed, resulting in a bit of the tea spewing onto Winry's frame.

She sighed, but was undeterred; she kept at it, trying her best to get the hot fluids into his system.

_**Later the following Morning….**_

Winry's eyes gradually opened to reveal a thicket black hair surrounding her vision. She felt the gentle rise and fall of a firm body beneath hers, and suddenly came to realize that she had fallen asleep on top of Roy. Her face nestled between the crook of his neck and shoulder. She brushed his hair aside, and was relieved to find him back to a healthier color, but with a shaky breath of illness still lingering beneath his warmed exterior.

She placed her hand over his forehead and felt the brink of an unforgivable fever coming. He stirred beneath her and she flinched in embarrassment as the Great Flame Alchemist opened his lone eye. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Winry was wordless as she sank into the dark obsidian depth of his gaze. He showed no real emotion, he simply stared right at her, he noticed she was undressed, her body straddling his, her long golden tendrils cascading upon her ample and very bare breasts. Roy felt as if an enormous pressure was building inside of him, but he could not cry out, he felt weak, a feeling he hadn't felt since he lost his left eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say, he couldn't recall how or why he ended up in a bed with the Rockbell girl. His eye widened, but Winry smiled at him and shook her head, almost reading his mind as she anticipated his reaction to the situation.

"Roy you, or better put…WE are here together because last night, you overindulged yourself in drinking, and wound up with Hypothermia." Roy was a bit surprised by the casual use of his name, but relieved to know that nothing inappropriate really happened between the two of them. He quickly realized that she had taken care of him the whole night, he felt a pang of regret hit him at the thought. She was to good and too kind for him. He wished she would leave him alone, she was too warm, too sweet for him, he didn't deserve her treatment. He shifted his head to the side, and somberly looked to the window, he kept his focus on the pitter patter of the rain staining and streaking across the glass.

"Thank you ….Winry." He croaked out in a quiet and hoarse voice. He felt her move and as he turned his head to see where she was headed, he found a glass of liquid held out in front of him. Her arm curled behind his shoulders, helping him sit up to drink. He felt helpless, and pitiful, but there was nothing he could do about it for the time being.

Winry reached behind him to prop and fluff a few pillows before helping him lay back down. She glided away from him and began to dress herself with a t-shirt and a pair of fresh slacks that Scieszka had left her. Fully dressed, she came to his bedside and sat herself down.

"I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day, I'll keep you company, but for now I just want you to rest. I'm going to head to the kitchen to see if I can make some hot soup for you, and feed myself as well!" She clasped her hands together and smiled cheerily, trying her best to lighten the General's mood. His only response was a slight flicker from his eye, but that was enough for Winry.

She turned to head out the door, but she was halted by the firm grasp, of his hand around her wrist. Winry whirled back around, and looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind to..to me?" His deep raspy voice resonated through the room, even in his state of sickness. She felt the hairs on hair arm prickle into little bumps. She had to use her words carefully.

"Because..you were ill….very ill…and I'm a doc—." She paused, rethinking her words. "I'm…your friend."

Roy dropped his grasped, and looked away from her. He knew that she didn't want to sound like a reminder of her own parents, so she used the word "friend" rather than doctor. Winry had been through so much because of his actions, and from that moment on he was going to make sure that he would repay her. He wanted her to be happy, and to his great dismay, he wanted more of her. There was no mistaking it, he felt a deep attraction for Winry. The sight of her naked beauty had reignited a fire within the Flame Alchemist. A conflagration no other woman had created within him.

From that moment on, Roy Mustang heart would beat violently for Winry Rockbell.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! So this chapter is leading up to the good stuff! WOOO!! Hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews! I'm currently taking 5 courses this semester so I'm pretty busy! But I'll try my best to finish this story by December! I HOPE! LOL…

Until next time!


	6. The Kiss

Author's note: Hello! Well, I promised I would finish this story! And believe me I will! I'm just so busy with work and courses that it is tough to get myself to plunk down and write over 3,000 words! Besides you can't rush these things!

Anyways! There is a song that is incorporated into this particular chapter! Please take the time to listen to the song because it is AMAZING, and will give you a better feel for the mood and writing! The song is "Falling Away with You" by Muse. In the story I'm imagining it as a jazz song, due to the time period of FMA. However, it really is a great rock love song.

Enjoy Chapter 6! I'm halfway through Chapter 7, so I hope to post it up soon!

The Kiss  
Chapter 6

The ensuing two weeks were followed by a steady pace of work for Winry. She rarely went out on any leisurely pursuits, and ever since that unusual incident with the General, she had mainly kept to herself, and had managed to avoid him for the most part. However, she found herself one uneventful evening, going utterly out of her mind with boredom. Staring out the window in longing for some modicum of entertainment she contemplated her options. At that very moment the door to her room burst open with a playful Elicia whirling around and singing in contentment.

Winry laughed, "Wow! You seem to be having fun! May I join you Miss Elicia?"

Elicia grinned, " I'm not Elicia, I'm a Fairy Princess, I am the greatest dancer of all the fairies."

Her cuteness was contagious and Winry clapped as Elicia improvised a pirouette in a sweetly childish manner. Then it hit her like thunder. 'Dancing…I could go dancing!' Winry loved music more then dance but at her age, the thing to do was to go out dancing at one of the big band Jazz clubs, which were in mode. She figured it was worth a shot, and Central had to be crawling with music at night.

She began to raid her closet for something decent and fun to wear but found herself frowning at her lacking wardrobe. The majority of her clothing was informal due to her line of work, which mostly required her to get dirty. She sighed and lumbered over to the hallway to call out for Gracia's assistance in the matter.

Gracia peeked out of her bedroom, with a quizzical smile, "Yes dear?"

"Gracia do you by any chance have anything to wear for dancing tonight?"

"Oh! Yes! Come in! Come in!" Gracia waved her hands about, and moved quickly into her wardrobe.

To Winry's surprise Gracia seemed more excited then herself. She watched as Gracia browsed the various gowns she had stored away. It made Winry a little sad to see such a bright social life locked away in this house. The death of her husband had turned Gracia Hughes into a bit of a recluse, which was one of the reasons Winry enjoyed keeping the lonely woman company.

"Would you like to come along Gracia?"

Gracia pulled out what looked like cherry red confection of a dress from her closet.

"Oh, Winry, I'm just fine here, and besides that time of my life is long past." She smiled at Winry's concerned face. "Here! I found it! Oh my…its been such a long time since I had worn this one! I wore it when Maes and I began dating! You must try it on!"

"Oh! No! That dress must mean so much to you then…I can't wear it Gracia….it's too…"

"Now Winry! Please..I want you to wear it. Besides, maybe wearing it will grab the attention of a certain someone…as it did for me!" Gracia winked coyly, and handed the gown over to Winry.

Winry blushed furiously, and giggled in embarrassment. "Oh…umm…no need to worry about that..I'm not really looking for any special attention. Just going out to have some fun!"

"Hmm…yes…whatever you say Winry dear." Gracia smirked mischievously. "Alright lets get this pretty dress on, and get you ready!"

A few moments later, Winry came out wearing Gracia's red dress. Gracia and Elicia were sitting patiently on the bed and began clapping happily as Winry appeared in front of them.

"Oh my….Winry! You look stunning! This dress is perfect on you!" Gracia cried out in girlish glee.

"Winry looks like a rose!" Elicia chanted happily, twirling around the room.

Winry looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror, and shook her head in a fleeting moment of disbelief. The red color popped against her pale skin. The dress had a small dip on the chest which formed a sweetheart neckline, and the thick straps tied seductively behind her neck. The bodice was nearly a second skin on her tiny waist, which made her womanly curves stand out. The skirt of the dress puffed out into a sweet A-line, with a length which brushed the knees.

Gracia lent her a pair of short black gloves, and added a pair of matching ruby earrings and black pumps to go with her ensemble. She forced Winry to add a side parted wave to her hair to give her a mysterious air. Winry rolled her eyes at the urging, but she sighed and simply allowed Gracia to play dress-up doll with her regardless. Besides, what's the harm in looking a little lovelier for one night?

Once she was dolled up, powdered and perfumed to perfection, Winry headed down the staircase to give Scieszka a call, and asked her if she would like to join her on her outing. Upon agreeing that they would meet at the nearby jazz club "Musings", Winry wrapped one of her heavy wool coats around herself, and headed out the door with a carefree stride.

The night was crisp, and cool with the hum of music in the air. It was a night to be out, and be seen in Central, a night for the hard worker to relax and let their hair down, and Winry was more then willing to take advantage of this night. The smooth sultry sound of the saxophone began to permeate the air as she approached the old jazz club. Unaccustomed to being so dressed up, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

The club was rowdy, dimly lit, and charged up with energy. Winry stood at the front entrance, checking the scene and almost immediately found who she was looking for. Scieszka's eyes locked with Winry's and she stood up from the table, gleefully waving her to come and join. Winry smiled, and made her way slowly through the thicket of the gyrating crowd.

As she reached the front of the booth, she noticed that Scieszka and Kaine were not alone. Sergeant Breda, and Warrant Officer Falman were seated with the couple. They all seemed friendly and relaxed together, clearly enjoying their drinks and company.

Yelling out her 'hellos' to everyone over the loud music, she felt a light push on her arm, as if someone was trying to get past her. She turned around, and suddenly felt all the nerves she had released earlier, crashing back down into her system. Barely inches apart, Roy Mustang stood in front of her, his stare was searing, and yet his face was completely unreadable. He was not in his usual blue uniform. Wearing only a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, with tweed brown pants and suspenders, he looked like your typical scoundrel. A very handsome scoundrel.

Roy couldn't believe she was here, and visibly tensed at the sight of her. She was stunning, wearing a bright red dress, that accentuated her ample curves and her hair was tousled into long loose curls. He was trying his best to stay away from her, knowing full well that any type of relationship with the Rockbell girl would be disastrous. At HQ he had nearly tied himself down to his desk, and checked on Riza after hours, when Winry was out for the day. One evening, as he stood by Riza's room at the hospital, he overheard Havoc softly speaking to his dear friend. What he heard that night shocked and enraged him to the core. The fact that this tidbit of information was kept from him was simply out of the question. He knew who was responsible for the secrecy, and he was looking right at her. The sight of her alone, made him burn within. He grimaced, and kept an intensely piercing stare upon her.

He sensed her apprehension, and he wasn't surprised by it. She had gone to great lengths to help him that night, just thinking about that one night had put him through a minefield of emotions.

The tension between them was palpable. Roy was nearly jumping out of his skin, more than ever; he felt the barstool in the far corner calling him over once again.

Sensing the uneasiness, Breda offered Roy to join him at the bar for a drink. Roy nodded thankfully, and made his way out of the crowded booth.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" His gaze surreptitiously passing Winry.

She shook her head, and kept her eyes travelling across the room, avoiding full eye contact with the General.

Winry, let out a short breath of air as she watched Mustang and Breda leave the table and head for the bar. She turned her attention to Scieszka, and began chatting with her about the upcoming nuptials, and her crazy work schedule.

At the corner of her eye she could still see Roy, seated at the bar. She noticed someone approach him, and decided then to simply keep her attention towards her friends.

Roy leaned against the mahogany bar, swishing the left over ice cubes in his glass. 'So Riza is having a baby, and this little minx has kept me in the dark about it.' He mused, shuffling his feet as he turned to get a good look at the culprit. His vision was blocked at that moment, by a bubbly young redhead.

"Well, look who decided to come out and play." Stated the young redhead in a predatory purr, inching herself closer to the General.

Roy forced a wide smile, as he stepped back unsuccessfully trying to recover some form of personal space. To his misfortune he recognized her face, but due to the four glasses of whiskey he had consumed earlier, he couldn't come up with a name.

"Why..hello there….Jess-"

"It's Allison."

"Right, wow! How could I forget you? Allison!" Roy nervously swept his hair back, trying to keep cool from the notoriously mad woman. He couldn't help but recall the many nights he had to reroute his way home to avoid the redheaded stalker. His one night liaison with Allison was of the drunken kind. Naturally, he had no idea that he would become a fixture of her mad obsession. How long had it been since he encountered her? Three years?

"Isn't it just amazing how we have found each other once again?" She brushed her fingers around his shirt collar. "Some might call it fate? Don't you think so….Roy?"

Roy simply stared at her with a look of sheer apprehension, he had to get away from her.

"Dance with me! Oh yes! You must dance with me Roy!" She bounced around clapping her hands.

"Oh…uhh…I can't…Allison..I..uhm" He scratched his head, fearing the solution to his problem.

Her sweet doll-like face, quickly turned dark with a hint of mad rage.

"Why not?"She quietly hissed.

Roy nearly fumbled as he said. "I'm engaged!"

Allison's dark state turned into one of shock. "Oh?" She crossed her arms together. "And who is this especially lucky woman?"

Breda overheard the whole conversation, and decided that for Roy's sake, it was best to keep to himself.

Roy passed his hand over his chin nervously, as he pointed in Winry's direction.

Allison turned around to have a look, and gave a contemptuous look of disapproval. "Her? That plain, little blonde? Isn't she a bit young?"

"Ah-ha…that is my…fi-fiance'." Roy coughed, barely able to pronounce the words. He needed to move away from Allison and get to Winry, before she could figure out that he was lying to her.

"In fact, I owe my dear fiancé a dance. So if you would excuse me, Allison. It was a pleasure seeing you again." He cautiously made his way around Allison, and back to the seated group. Nervous as he was, he kept his cool cat façade on, as he approached the table.

Besides getting Allison out of his hair, he figured he could also use this opportunity to interrogate the young doctor and auto-mail mechanic as to the reasons for her secrecy.

One moment she was comfortably seated, and the next she felt a strong arm pull her up out of her seat. Winry blinked, and looked up at the General, bewildered by the sudden closeness, she asked. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

He smirked."Dancing."

The sound of cymbals crashed and the band started a new tune. The lead singer began his soft croon.

_**I can't remember when it was good…**___

The next thing she knew, she felt his arm pressed firmly on her back, and a large hand twined through her right hand. Winry couldn't quite gather what was going on; all she could do was look at the General in a state of utter confusion as he swiftly moved her toward the dance floor.

_**moments of happiness elude…**_

"Are you feeling alright General Mustang?"

"Better than ever. How about you?" He responded coyly, as he deftly let go of Winry's back, making her execute a perfect twirl, before pulling her back into his arms. He couldn't help but take some measure of pleasure from her discomfort. He smiled as he watched her cheeks creep with a furious blush.

_**maybe I just misunderstood…**_

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to check your temperature?" Winry asked with growing concern.

"I'm just dancing with you Miss Rockbell, I just needed a moment with you…so that I could properly thank you for your help the other night. I'm sorry to have been such a burden."

_**all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine**_

"Oh…Uh…yeah, no problem at all. I had to do it. I mean, it is my duty."She couldn't help but feel that the General had other reasons for yanking her away from her comfort zone. She felt his arm tighten around her waist. He pulled her flush against his chest, and felt the warmth of his breath near her ear. Her mind was a storm of thoughts, 'What is he doing!?' 'Does he know who he is dancing with?' 'Why is he acting like this!!?' 'Is he drunk? He must be drunk!' 'Why am I still allowing this?'

_**memories I will never find…**_

"I know you have been keeping something from me, Winry." His husky voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened at the statement. "I know about Riza's condition. I know she is pregnant."

Winry snapped her head back in outrage from his accusatory declaration. "How dare you! You have no business General in-"

"No business?" At that moment, he locked his left arm tightly around her waist, and swept his right hand to the bottom of her neck. Pressing her face close to his, he wanted to look her in the eyes, and make her understand the personal hell he was going through. With his lips nearly centimeters away from her own, from a short distance, they may have appeared as rapt lovers, but within close quarters a hostile war was erupting between them.

_**so I'll love whatever you become  
and forget the reckless things we've done**_

"No business of mine? You are greatly mistaken Miss Rockbell, if you think that anything having to do with Lieutenant Hawkeye is none of my concern." He spoke quietly, but with a firm authoritarian tone.

Matching his intense stare with her own, Winry confidently spoke, "General Mustang I believe you are drunk, and this is not the time for you to bring this sort of matter up."

She felt his hand clench into her hair, and became a bit concerned with the General's behavior. A strange sensation overwhelmed her that she couldn't quite understand. "I suggest you let go of me, and leave me alone General."

A dark laugh escaped him, as he sank deeper into her cerulean gaze.

"Leave you alone…try as I might Miss Rockbell, I would. However, it seems that no matter where I go, there you are. So tell me…why is it that when I am finally comfortable with my solitude, or even death itself…. you have to show up and be a reminder that I am still here…in this world…alive?"

Winry was rendered speechless by his bizarre outburst. His cool demeanor defying the emotional turbulence that this man was clearly going through. She couldn't help but feel guilt creep upon her.

"So no Winry….you must leave me alone. I will make you hate me again. You have to hate me again. I will make you leave me alone."

The cryptic words caught her by surprise, and her senses overwhelmed her to the point that she could barely move. The crowd of people seemed to blur from her sights and all she could see was him. 'What is happening?' she thought.

"I will make you despise me once more…Winry." He whispered merely inches away from her blushing face.

_**I think our lives have just begun…**_

There was a cruel edge to his mouth, but when he fitted his lips over hers, the kiss was soft, slow, utterly consuming.

_  
__**I think our lives have just begun…**_

He kept his hands by her waist as the other rubbed the base of her nape. He could feel her soft body pressed against his, and strangely didn't feel any resistance. The thought frightened him. 'What if she is enjoying this? What if I am…' However, the thoughts were quickly buried by the soft warmth she was consuming him with.

_**and I'll feel my world crumbling  
I'll feel my life crumbling**_

Winry's mind was in a state of blank astonishment, her instincts telling her to run far away, but something deep within her craved this overriding need to be touched. She was transfixed by the sweet, hot flowering of sensation that spread rapidly and made the downy hairs all over her body rise. She lifted her hands to his face in a halfhearted attempt to push him away, but he angled his head and kissed her harder, and any thought of resisting him vanished.

_**I'll feel my soul crumbling away**_

His tongue ventured inside her mouth, teasing, stroking. He tasted of whiskey, and some pleasant masculine essence that lured her own tongue to respond timidly.

_**and falling away**_

The feathery touch seemed to excite him. Breathing deeply, he twisted his mouth over hers in long searching kisses, each one more tender than the last. Ignoring the many stares they were gathering, all that existed was sensation, every part of him focused on the consuming delicacy of her mouth.

_**falling away with you…**_

With a suddenness that stunned him, Winry tore her lips away from Roy, and pinned him with a simmering gaze of mixed lust and anger. /He instantly felt a stab of regret, as he watched her bright blue eyes water. His tactic worked, perhaps more then he wanted it to.

"I'm sorry…Winry." The words spilled out of him, breathlessly. In all his years of womanizing, he had never experienced such a rush. Placing his hand upon his rapidly beating heart, he needed to recover.

Her lips trembling as she spoke. "I must go now… General."

Her mind and heart were muddled with conflicting emotions. She couldn't stay at the club any longer. Her chest heaving, hungry for fresh air, she turned around and left his sight.

_**Falling away with you…**_

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will involve a new twist to the story, and bring about a new and important event. So stay tuned!


	7. Return to Risembool

Author's Note: Don't hurt me!!! I'm trying to get this story written as quickly as I can!! I work and attend college so it isn't easy when my brain is too tired to type!

However, I am on a roll now! I no longer have writer's block, and I have fairly clear direction with the rest of this story. Oh, it will be good. You'll see!

So without further adieu…Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7

Return to Risembool

"Last call!....Train 109 to Risembool! All aboard!" The train whirred loudly, as it stood idly waiting for its passengers. Winry Rockbell turned somberly to Scieszka and Kaine. They each wrapped their arms tightly around her.

"Don't worry, Winry, everything will be fine. Just get home and take care of your grandmother, and soon enough you'll be back and we can celebrate the wedding!" Scieszka tried her hardest to sound positive considering the dire circumstances.

Winry nodded giving her best half smile as she turned around and ascended onto the train. Once she stowed away her luggage, she loosened her scarf, and sat herself down. With her forehead pressed against the cold windowpane, she waved goodbye to her friends as the train began to move.

Her eyes widened slightly as she caught the blurred site of a man in the distance, dressed in blue with dark raven hair. 'No…it can't be him…' she thought. She came to the conclusion, that she had simply mistaken the soldier in the crowd with the General.

Roy Mustang stood on the platform of the train station, watching the train begin to slowly lumber its way out of the city. He had spotted the young blonde who was tormenting his mind as of late, getting on the train. He had heard the news through the grapevine, that her grandmother was ill, and needed her immediate attention.

A whole two weeks passed, since the surreal event that occurred between the two of them. The public manner of which their affections were exhibited did not go by without notice either. Everyone was talking. The gossip rang through the halls of headquarters, as Roy kept himself locked behind his office doors. During the day he would keep his mind set exclusively on work, and left little room for personal matters. He gave stern looks to whomever he suspected was gossiping nearby, and made sure to avoid Miss Rockbell at all costs. He would arrive at headquarters earlier, and began a ritual of watching her leave the building at the end of her shift. He would watch her stroll out of the large complex in the late afternoon, aching with a longing, which he masked and kept buried within him.

His nights were a little tougher to get through. In his solitude, he would lie awake and his mind would drift to that night. When the loneliness got the best of him, he would regress to his old ways, and make a date with the local shop girl. She would anxiously await him, and they would go out for drinks, however something had changed within. He no longer felt the satisfaction he used to feel about his female conquests. The act of kissing, and disrobing random women was becoming, well….boring.

Something had happened between him and Winry. Something bigger then he had ever experienced with another woman. She cared for him, but not just in a protective or platonic manner. It was written all over her face and body language whenever she was near. Her bright blue eyes had changed when he looked into them.

Of course, maybe he was simply overanalyzing everything. Perhaps she was this affectionate and caring with everyone in her life. She was always very attentive to those close to her, especially Fullmetal.

Roy let out a short sigh before turning and heading back to Central Headquarters. 'At least I won't have to worry about running into her'. The thought tugged at him in a strange way. Once in his office, he sat behind his large desk. Drumming his fingers upon the mahogany wood, he stared listlessly at the large pile of papers which had accumulated before him.

_*****RRRrrrinnnggg*****_

Startled by the loud ringing of the phone, he gingerly picked up the line and answered.

"Mustang here."

The voice which responded to him shocked him to his very core. He knew what had to be done.

_**In Risembool**_

Winry entered the dimly lit house. This house was her home, and yet something about it had become alien to her. She dragged her belongings into the living room, and was delighted to feel the warmth of her aging dog Den. He lapped a few kisses onto her cheek, as she stroked his dark fur.

She walked up to her grandmother's room, saddened to find her endlessly energetic grandmother…. bed ridden.

Pinako turned her head towards the open door and smiled.

"Come in sweetheart."

Winry sat beside her grandmother, and leaned over to kiss her wrinkled forehead.

"Grandma, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"It's alright Winry, you are a busy young woman, and I want you to do what is right. Many people need you, people that are far worse off than I am." Pinako looked down at her hands, and raised her gaze back up to her granddaughter.

Weakly, she lifted her feeble hand up and stroked Winry's long locks.

"You have been the sweet sunshine I have needed, even when it seemed that all that surrounded me, was pure darkness."

Winry looked away, biting her lip she tried not cry in front of her.

"Oh deary, do not cry for me. I am an old woman…."

At this Winry broke down. "No! You can't leave me here! What am I going to do? Everyone has left me….I don't have anyone to care for….noone to look after me. Grandma….please…"

She let herself cry loudly, expelling all her tears into the palms of her hands. She felt her grandmother stroke her hair lightly.

"Winry…sweet Winry. I need you to listen carefully to me. I have to make sure you understand a few things about this home of ours and all the responsibilities you will acquire with it." Pinako reached over towards her nightstand, and pulled out a several papers. She handed them into Winry's shakey grasp.

Brushing back the tears from her face, Winry began to look through the documentation handed to her. It was the paperwork for the Rockbell AutoMail business, and the deed to the house and land. One signature seemed to stick out like a blaring red sign. She began to feel a little dizzy by this small discovery.

"Grandma…why is Roy Mustang's signature written upon the deed to this house?" she peered up at her ailing grandmother.

Pinako took off her glass, and cleaned them as she spoke.

"Winry dear, after the tragedy that had been placed upon our household we had gotten into a bit of financial trouble. Under the State and among Risembool's many absurd regulations of the past, I could not legally own this property as a woman. Your father was the original owner of this house, after your grandfather passed away."

Pinako shakily placed her newly clean spectacles on, and laid a soothing hand upon Winry.

"General Mustang, with his grief and guilt, demanded that he take ownership of the house and made sure that all our finances were taken care of. I never wanted any of it. Imagine me, accepting help from a dog of the military. A dog whom was too obedient to his master!"

Winry sighed and patted her grandmother's hand, soaking up all the words coming at her.

"Well…" Pinako coughed." I believe in the end, Mr. Mustang had proved to keep his word. With the help of our Edward and Alphonse, we live in a free country now. I have kept contact with him Winry. He is essentially a good man, who was an overly optimistic soldier to begin with. Now however, he has learned the truth about this world."

"Grandma…why are you telling me all this now?" Winry blinked back the tears, knowing full well that the response would be grave.

Pinako looked straight into Winry's eyes.

"My sweet girl, I am passing on soon. I feel it in my bones. I am telling you all this, because I want you to own this house. Now that the country is free, all these silly rules have been abolished. I have advised the General of this."

Winry visibly shook, and laid her head between her knees as she sobbed. 'Why did HE always have to interfere with her life?' She looked up at her grandmother and gave her half-hearted smile as she reached over to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Anymore life-altering news for the day grandma?" Winry sniffed as she gave her grandmother a sly smile, trying her best to keep things as light as possible.

Pinako waved her away. "No, that's certainly enough for today. Go prepare yourself some supper dear. You must be starved. Oh, and don't worry about me, our neighbor Melinda was nice enough to bring me a nice little meal earlier."

Winry made a mental note to thank Melinda later, as she headed downstairs for the kitchen. Her grandmother was right, she was famished.

The rest of the evening was spent keeping her grandmother company as she informed her of all the activities within Central. However, making sure to leave out the immensely inappropriate experiences she had shared with the General.

As twilight gave way to a starry darkness, Winry wished her grandmother a good night and proceeded to step out , and have a seat on the porch. Den crept up beside her, and laid his heavy head upon her lap. Winry smiled and pet him lazily as she looked out at the vast countryside.

She wondered about her future, and how much her plans have been completely overturned by the mistakes of others. Her mind drifted to the General. This had been happening a lot lately. After the fairly public show which they had put upon a crowd of people in Central, she retreated back into her work. She avoided seeing General Mustang at all costs, and was almost sure that he might have been doing the same.

She scowled at the thought. The actions of that night left her completely baffled. Her emotions for the dark General were contradictory. She began to have feelings, which were completely wrong to have for him. There was something there that she just couldn't ignore about Roy.

She yawned loudly as she leaned against the armrest. Feeling the weight of exhaustion, Winry surrendered to the soothing sounds of the night.

_**The Following morning…**_

"Winry…..Winry….." the muddled name came to her ears. The sound of the voice was unfamiliar to her, but held a distinct quality which she found soothing.

"Winry…Winry…wake up…swee-Wake up."

There it was again, that voice. Feeling the warmth of a hand stroking her cheek, she began to open her heavy lids. As soon as her vision focused on the owner of the voice and warm hand, Winry couldn't help but catch her breath in surprise.

"Good morning Miss Rockbell." Roy Mustang's deep velvety voice greeted her, with a soft and somewhat nervous smile. He smirked as a bright blush spread about her cheeks.

"Ahem.." Someone nearby cleared their throat loudly. Feeling awkward, and as if he were intruding on something, the attorney accompanying Roy, made his presence known to Winry.

"Good morning, Miss Rockbell I presume?" He held out a chubby hand for Winry to shake. She responded in kind, still trying to resurrect herself from the sweet slumber she had experienced overnight.

"Hello…yes, I am Miss Rockbell, and you are?"

The attorney introduced himself as Mr. Harvey Welch.

Winry suddenly remembered where she was, and why she was there. 'Risembool…grandmother is sick…'

Alarmed she quickly allowed the two men into the house, and proceeded to her grandmother's room. With Winry's help, Pinako began to slowly lower herself down the stairs. Roy saw this and immediately took action. Winry's protests fell on deaf ears as he insisted on bringing the frail woman down to the living room, himself.

Winry rolled her eyes at the brazen act of chivalry on the General's part, while secretly admiring the kind gesture.

Leaning upon Roy's shoulder, Pinako nodded and thanked him for the help.

The next few hours were spent discussing the arrangements and responsibilities, which Winry would be acquiring. Nervously, she signed the necessary paperwork, and Roy had signed over the house to Winry's name. The lawyer left after all the formalities and legal issues were taken care of, leaving the three of them alone in the house.

It was late in the afternoon, and Winry felt her stomach grumbling for sustenance. Seated in an armchair across from her, she looked up at Roy, only to find that he was already looking right at her.

He noticed the slight blush spread across her cheeks. 'She was so damn lovely..' He thought, hopelessly sinking into her azure gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak, and forced the words out.

"General Mustang…would you like to join us for some dinner?" She felt a heat rise up within her, and clenched the soft fabric of the couch.

Pinako felt the unprecedented tension within the room, and chimed in.

"Oh yes! You must stay General, you must be starving after such a long trip from Central."

Winry turned towards her grandmother, who then winked at her. 'Oh my god!' she thought anxiously, 'Was it that obvious?'

"I appreciate it greatly, and I would love to." Roy responded, keeping his sights strictly on Winry. He gave her a boyish wink and smirk, as he reveled in watching her cheeks turn red. He couldn't help himself, he hadn't been near her in weeks. He began to wonder if perhaps…he missed her?

Winry's brows knit together in annoyance, as she got up from the couch, took in a deep breath, and briskly headed for the kitchen.

Roy excused himself from Pinako, and got up to follow huffy blonde. He swung the kitchen door open to find Winry's head inside the icebox pulling out produce. When she turned to face him, he noticed the watery redness of her eyes, and the disheveled strands of golden hair strewn about her face. He felt the urge to reach out and comfort her, but held back out of sheer propriety.

"May I help?" He asked with true sincerity.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both assessing the situation and the reasons they were both there.

Winry released a long breath, and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Sure you can." She tossed him an onion, and he caught it adeptly, barely missing a beat. She gave him a sweet half-smile which gave him a small measure of delight. "Get to choppin' General!"

The unlikely pair worked amiably together in the kitchen, creating a hardy stew of vegetables and meat. Both kept quiet for the most part, stealing short glances of each other while the other was unaware.

He discreetly watched her as she cursed and tenderized the meat with a small mallet. It was funny moments like these that brought hope to Roy. The idea that he could be happy, and not have to be alone for the rest of his life. He knew he was falling for her, and the time he spent avoiding her may not have helped after all.

"Winry." He felt her name spill out of his mouth.

Winry put the mallet down, and turned to face Roy with a questioning arched brow.

"I think we should be clear…that what occurred that night at----"

"No need to clarify anything General---" Winry cut him off midsentence.

"Roy, you can call me Roy."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh…No I can't."

"Come on, yes you can!" He nudged her playfully, trying his hardest to lighten the mood.

Winry sighed, "Ok…Roy…"

Roy ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head as he spoke. "Winry…I am so sorry about that night. The things I said, and my actions were all under the wrong influence. Under normal circumstances……I would never have done what I did."

Winry looked at him for a moment, assessing his words. She nodded and turned back to the counter to continue cooking.

The rest of the evening was uneventful; they shared a meal together with Pinako, who laughed harder than ever listening to Roy's jokes, and quips about life in Central and the stature of his favorite alchemist Edward Elric. He looked over at Winry who was smiling, and covering her face sheepishly as she giggled into her hands. He felt a warmth come over him and a sense of belonging here.

The chemistry between the two was not lost on the elderly woman. Even in her illness, she could clearly see the sparks fly, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. It was a new time; everything had changed so drastically since Winry was a small child.

"Mustang, I believe I must retire for the evening. So if you will excuse me." Pinako announced, as she shifted her weight about the chair.

"Let me help you." Roy gallantly got up from his chair, and attended to the old woman. Winry stood up to assist, but was halted by Pinako's hand.

"It's alright Winry, I think Mustang can help me up on his own. Besides, I wanted to say a few things to him before he left."

Winry's surprised eyes met with Roy's at that moment. She shrugged and gave him a rueful smile, not knowing what to expect from her quirky grandmother.

As Roy walked Pinako to her room, he began to feel a little nervous at the prospect of being scolded. 'Did she notice anything?' He wondered as Pinako gathered herself into bed.

"General Mustang, I want to keep things clear." She spoke sternly looking directly into his dark eye. "I may not be here for long, and Winry is alone. I want her to be taken care of. That girl has lost nearly everyone close to her."

This statement stung Mustang deep within.

"You have clearly changed General. You are no longer the arrogant military dog you used to be. Life has clearly jaded you to some extent. My Winry may be headed in that sad direction, and I do not want that for my granddaughter." Pinako's eyes watered slightly as she inhaled a deep intake of breath. She continued, "You have proven to me and this entire country that you are essentially a good man. I want you to know that Mustang."

Roy stood still, trying his hardest to keep a neutral face.

"So…this may be the last time we speak. I ask you to please take care of her. Just look after her, make sure she is alright, and not too alone."

She smirked as she said "I'm sure she will find someone eventually."

Roy nearly choked as he let out a loud cough. "Ahem…yes…aahhmm….eerrmm…excuse me for that."

Pinako's outstretched her hand to Roy. Hesitantly, he placed his hand into her wrinkled little palm.

She patted it with her other hand in a motherly fashion, and smiled. "Take care Roy. Tell Winry to come up for me, Ok?"

Roy's mind was jumbled at the moment, his lips trembled as he replied. "Goodbye Pinako, I will."

He turned to leave the room, and descended down the stairs where his eye met with the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Winry gave him a soft smile. "What was that all about?" She asked approaching him.

Roy decided it was best not to answer the question. "She wants to see you, Miss Rockbell. I really must be going."

Winry felt a trace of sadness at the prospect of his departure.

"Oh…but it's so late…your going back to Central now?" She asked, unknowingly stepping closer to him.

"I…I have a room at the local Inn for the night. I will be leaving for Central tomorrow." He began to lose himself in her eyes, his gaze dropped down to the soft curves of her mouth.

"Winry?? Winry dear??? Can you come up please?" Pinako's distant voice broke through. Realizing their close proximity, they each took a step back from each other, and said their goodbyes in a rushed manner.

_**The following morning…..**_

Roy decided that a quick stop to check on Winry and her grandmother before he left for Central couldn't hurt. 'I have to see her one more time…what if she never returns to Central?' Roy put his thoughts aside, and tried to keep a sunny disposition as he approached the Rockbell Automail residence, and gave its door a firm knock.

He waited for a response but after a few minutes, and five more knocks on the door, he began to worry and decided that he would have to force himself in. Stepping back, he kicked down the door.

Stepping inside, he saw Winry's large dog whimpering on the living room floor. What he saw next to the dog shot him into action. Winry was face down on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh oh…cliffhanger??? No worries, I will post the next chapter very soon!!! Your patience will be GREATLY rewarded with the next chapter! Do I smell…Lemon anyone??? Until next time!


	8. Escalation and Elevation

Chapter 8

Escalation and Elevation

He reached her in seconds, and slid his arms around her torso, bringing her face into his hands. He brushed aside the damp golden locks scattered about her face, and urged her to wake up.

"Winry! Winry!" He shook her lightly, and let out a trapped breath as he watched her eyes flutter open. They were completely bloodshot, the blue of her eyes blazing with the contrast of the redness surrounding them. Her face contorted into a tight grimace, and the tears began to flow.

Then she screamed, and lurched forward into his chest.

"She's GONE!!!"

He felt her body tremble in anguish, as he wound his arms tightly around her, holding her firmly as she wept. He could hear her faintly whimper the words, _"She is gone…I'm all alone….she left…" _Nothing he could say would probably help at that moment, he knew that she just needed to let it all out, and he was more than willing to comfort her. As her cries weakened into a soft sob, he decided that she needed to drink something to calm her nerves. Sliding an arm under the crook of her knees, he gently carried her and laid her down on the couch.

He leaned over her, meeting her eyes as he traced her cheek, "I'll be right back." He proceeded to the kitchen, returning moments later with a tall glass of milk. She sat up as he seated himself next to her, and handed her the drink.

Her lips trembled as she spoke with a crooked smile. "Ed hated milk…that's why he…he didn't.."

"Sshhhh…Winry its—"

"DAMMIT! They are all gone!"She wailed, eyes burning, as she shook visibly with grief.

She stiffened as she felt Roy's large hand cup her face.

"I'm here. I know that may not be much consolation….but…I'm here." His eyes darkened and he looked deeply into her glassy blue gaze. She pouted and whispered, "Roy.."

"Yes…Winry?" His response was quiet, but the deep rumble of his voice caused Winry to blush. His mouth curved upward at the sight, as he allowed his thumb to caress the underside of her bottom lip.

A sudden dawning of realization slowly rolled over Winry. She drew in a deep breath as she broke their intense stare, and took a gulp of the milk. Roy blinked as his hand parted from her soft skin. He stood up and began pacing back and forth as he rubbed his hands together anxiously; he spoke swiftly and decisively, as he took charge of the sad situation.

"Alright, once we have managed to calm down, we need to make some calls and get all the plans straightened out. I will see to it that everything runs smoothly as possible and…" Winry stood up and halted Roy's nervous pace.

"R-Roy…I can't…I don't think I can…" She sniffed, her eyes watering once again.

Roy stood still. "Winry, I am so sorry….do not worry…I'll help you, and I will take care of everything."

His deep voice enveloped her in a delicious warmth she couldn't ignore. She played with her hands and looked down at her feet, as she nodded.

The rest of the afternoon was a deliriously miserable state of affairs for Winry. She kept herself locked away in her room, laying in grief on her bed, as Roy took action and handled all the funeral arrangements. He checked on her several times, consoling her from the doorway, being careful not to invade her privacy. He had mentioned the wake for her grandmother being held that evening, and that the arrangements for her funeral were finalized for the following morning.

Winry rolled over to see him leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes roved his handsome form, he seemed so different without his military garb, he looked so…inviting.

"Thank you for your help Roy," She smiled. "I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

"Huh…I would hate to even think of you alone in all this." He paused and held her gaze. "Well…I'm going to get ready for the Wake. Perhaps, you may want to freshen up as well."

Running a hand through his tousled hair, he turned on his heel and left to get ready. Winry rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts muddled with regret and loss. 'Maybe if I had stayed with Granny…this wouldn't have happened.' 'Why didn't she tell me sooner?' 'This happened so fast.' 'Oh Granny…'

The Rockbell house was filled with local neighbors, customers, and family friends. All of them paying respects to the late Pinako Rockbell. By the time the crowds had left it was near midnight. Winry was sitting on the couch, idly petting her old dog Den. Roy noticed her absent stare, and decided to sit by her side. She snapped out of her somber reverie as she felt his weight next to hers. She locked into his obsidian gaze and took a small measure of comfort in his presence.

"How are you holding up?"

"I…I think I need to go to bed. I'm so tired…and…this is just…" Roy interrupted her with a pat of his palm upon her hand.

"You should go and get some rest, I will go ahead and check back into the Inn for the----"

"General, I mean…Roy…" He arched a brow as he watched her nervously bite her lip.

"Would you…could you possibly stay for the evening? We…well…I have a guest room in the house you could sleep in. I just…would rather not be alone for tonight." She looked at him, almost pleadingly.

His mouth hung open slightly in surprise. "Why—of course, if it makes you feel safer…"

The words drifted as he lost himself in her cerulean gaze. Silence surrounded them, as a strange force pulled them closer together. He felt her shallow breath inching closer to his lips, and the room around him seemed to blur, his vision singularly sharpening on her alone.

"_**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"**_

"OH! Ouch…sorry.." They both cried out simultaneously, after knocking their heads together out of shock. Winry rubbed her forehead and chuckled lightly, as Roy stood up and gave the dog a disapproving look. He held out his hand to assist Winry off the sofa.

"Oh Den! You need to hush up." Winry berated her elderly dog, with a soft tap on its back.

Turning her attention back to Roy, she blushed profusely, thinking about what may have happened if it weren't for Den's barking. She gave him a timid smile. "Goodnight General."

He cleared his throat and bowed. "Goodnight…Miss Rockbell."

He watched her ascend the staircase, still feeling a stinging heat surround his face. He loosened his tie and plopped himself back onto the couch.

He let out a ragged breath, thankful for the end of this emotionally exhausting day.

"Miss Rockbell…what are you doing to me?" He whispered to himself.

_**The Following morning…**_

Watching the casket, which encased the last of her relatives slowly drop into the earth, was the toughest part for Winry.

After the funeral had ended, they stood next to each other silently, both of them staring at the new gravestone. To Roy's surprise, Winry seemed much calmer than he had expected. Digging his hands deeper into his coat pockets, he turned his head in her direction, and watched as a cool breeze swept through her gold spun hair, her cheeks tear-stained and flushed.

"Roy…"

The sound of her voice saying his name surprised him at the moment. It was the first time she had spoken to him that day.

"Yes Winry?" he asked gently.

"I would like to go back inside…perhaps I'll make something to eat."

Roy looked up at the house, such a charming home, such a desolate home. His gaze fell back to Winry. Feeling an overwhelming urge to hold her, he decided to go against it as he took a step back.

"That sounds fine, I think I will take a short walk. Will you be alright on your own for a short while?" He was sincerely worried about her, but her constant presence made him uneasy, and he needed the brisk cool air in order to clear his mind. He had to get things straight. Winry Rockbell was not his, she never would be, nor could be. Yet, she was ever-present, ingrained into the fabric of his life. He could not shake her from his thoughts, and he could not avoid her.

Winry gave him a soft smirk. "I think I can handle it for a while."

With that, the pair walked in opposite directions.

Looking out onto the vast rolling hills of the countryside, he wondered how things had gotten this far, how he ended up in Risembool of all places. He was a General, a revered hero and strategist. Yet, this one little blonde woman, this blue-eyed creature had captured him. He thought about equivalent exchange, and how imperfect the world truly was.

Roy found that they both shared a common fate, loneliness. He sighed, and thought to himself, 'She doesn't deserve it, though.'

The sun began to sink behind the hills. The sound of an opening door brought Winry out of the kitchen and into the living room. Roy could not help but smile at the sight of her bright red polka dotted apron, against the dark grey and black mourning clothes beneath.

"Missed me?" He asked in his typically rakish manner.

Winry glared at him in playful amusement.

"You wish. You're just in time for some dinner." She said as she began to untie the apron.

"Sorry about missing lunch earlier…I had a lot on my mind." He moved towards her as he spoke, he felt a renewed sense of excitement in seeing her again.

She stood still, watching him. He needed a good shave, and his hair could probably use a brush as well. Her fingers twitched, she wanted to touch him, and groom him so badly.

"Oh…no need to apologize General." She moved nervously towards the table, and pulled out a chair motioning for him to take the seat. He looked at her for a brief moment, before obliging her.

They sat facing each other beneath the glow of the oil lamps. Roy ate voraciously, savoring every bite of Winry's meal. She watched him from the corner of her eye, a small delight fluttered within her at the sight of his healthy appetite.

"How is it General?" She asked between bites.

"Mmm...quite good." He peered up at her smirking face, feeling a surge of pleasure course through him. He enjoyed her smiles, even the arrogant ones. "Let me ask you something, if I may?"

Winry nodded, as she rested her chin into her palm.

"Will you be coming back to Central?"

Her smile faded, and her skin paled at the question. Roy instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"Well…I don't know yet…I have plenty to do here, but I also have people counting on me in Central…"

"It's alright if you want to stay here, Central will always be there for you." He stated, with a meaningful look.

"Hmm…yes…this is my home, after all someone has to take care of this place. But…" She sighed. "For all I know a change of scenery may be all I need once things settle over here. "

Feeling the need to change the subject and lighten the mood, Winry decided to learn more about her guest.

"It feels like you have known Ed, Al and myself for so long, yet I hardly know much about you as a result." She traced her finger along the wooden grooves of the table, and kept her gaze on the dark man before her.

Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? What would you like to know?"

"Where exactly are you from? Why did you decide to become part of the military?"

Roy tensed at the personal questions, and wondered how much he should divulge about his past, but her keen interest in getting to know him, brought him a sweet measure of satisfaction.

"Well, I was an orphan born in Western Amestris. When I was about 4 years old, I was adopted and raised in Central. I grew up watching the military men in their uniforms and felt the need to be a part of something. A part of something important and helpful to my country and its people. So…..here I am."

Winry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Heh..What's wrong?" He smirked.

She blinked rapidly in response. "Oh..no…nothing..I just didn't know that...that your were---"

"An orphan?"

"Yes…so you've never met your parents?"

"No, I've never met my biological parents. I was raised in Central by…well…" Roy smirked. "Most would know my mom as Madame Christmas."

Winry's eyes grew wide in surprise. Her mouth hung slightly open and her lips began to curl into a broad grin.

"Ha! Well that makes sense."

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow in question as he grinned.

"Roy Mustang the unstoppable "Ladies man" of Central! The ultimate heartbreaker! You certainly have had plenty of opportunities growing up to learn about women I take it. No wonder they all fall for you."

He turned and looked her dead in the eye. "Do they?" He was enjoying himself too much to help himself. Winry scowled in response. "So…I guess my heartbreaking charms have captured you, Miss Rockbell?"

Winry crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. "Let's not get carried away, Mustang!"

He leaned back and laughed heartily at her response. She couldn't help but smother a giggle as his laughter closed the space between them. An affectionate warmth enveloped her and she felt herself relax.

As the laughter faded, they sat in a momentary silence before Winry stood up, and began to clear the table.

Roy rose from his. "I'll help you."

"Oh no—"

"I wasn't asking." He stated firmly, with his signature grin.

"Fine, you can wash and I'll dry."She shrugged in response.

"Yes, Sir..eerr..Ma'am." He saluted her.

Winry rolled her eyes, and tried to suppress a smile, as she made her way to the kitchen.

Roy walked up to the sink and turned the faucet on. Suddenly a burst of wetness hit his face, as he heard dishes fall and shatter in the background.

"Oh no!!! The pipe must be broken!!!" Winry shrieked, as she pulled out her trusty wrench to remedy the problem. The water spurted out at them both, and began to pool on the kitchen floor. Winry crouched down and opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and fixed the leaking pipe within minutes.

She stood up moments later, to face Roy. She felt totally and utterly mortified, her hair was soaked, and her dress was matted against her skin. She noticed that he was fairly drenched as well, and turned to grab a kitchen towel to dry off a bit. She couldn't believe the luck she was having lately; it was becoming so crazy, that she felt a sudden surge of laughter roll through her. Without thinking, she began to run the dry towel gently around Roy's face.

"You look like a wet dog!" She giggled as she pushed his wet hair to the side.

He chuckled softly, immersed by her gentleness and care. Her golden hair clung to her skin, as crystal drops of water ran across her smiling face. Spellbound, he reached out and caressed her cheek, softly collecting the drops of water through his fingers. Winry froze, and their eyes locked on each other.

They were standing too close. Winry knew she should move away. But his nearness felt like shelter, and his scent was fresh and beguiling. A familiar heat surrounded them, and before she could even move, his mouth descended upon hers in a heated and urgent kiss.

She responded in kind, throwing the now damp towel onto the floor and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. He kissed her deeply; craving every inch of her, nudging her lips apart so that he could taste her with gentle, urgent strokes. The pleasure of it shocked her as he slid his arms down her waist, and around her thighs, elevating her off the ground and against the wall. Her mouth opened feverishly beneath his, welcoming the hot gliding insinuation of his tongue. He gave it to her slowly, teasingly, making her writhe against him. Her fingers slid into his thick dark hair, pulling his head harder over hers, and a soft lusty sound came from deep within his throat.

Abruptly he took his mouth from hers, gasping harshly. "Damn I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." His thumb passed tenderly over the pliable curve of her lower lip, and he stared at her with a flare of longing that astonished her. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll let you go now. I…"His arms loosened but he seemed unable to take them from around her.

"Roy." Winry interrupted, struggling for breath and some form of coherence "I…I…"

"Winry." He whispered hoarsely and his head lowered again. His mouth took hers compulsively, savoring her helpless response. His arms gripped her tightly again, his hand cupping her bottom, forcing her legs to cross around his waist.

She gasped in surprise, as he moved and laid her on top of the kitchen table, knocking the salt and pepper shakers onto the floor as they consumed each other. He began to slide his mouth hungrily down her neck. His lips brushing the vulnerable flesh with half-open kisses, dazed Winry let her head fall back, her body accepting the steady support of his arms.

He searched her throat with devastating care, gently tracing his lips along her slender clavicle, collecting droplets of water as he moved upwards touching his tongue against her pulse.

He was so gentle, teasing color to the surface of her skin, chasing little shivers with his mouth.

She felt the slow and warm pressure of his mouth slide between the curves of her breast. His hands slid deftly beneath the slip of fabric which covered her, exposing her, he kissed his way down the soft valley to her belly button where he paused. At this point, Winry was close to heated delirium, as she felt the warmth of his breath hit her bared belly. Suddenly, the hot breath was gone, and she felt his body slide up once more. Confused she lifted her head up, only to find him staring right back at her, His body crouched over hers, dominating her fully.

She gasped as she felt his hand slip beneath the elastic of her panties. He watched her as he skillfully slid his fingers into the moist, swollen opening of her body, while her saturated flesh clasped his knuckle. He smirked with the knowledge that she was enjoying his little exploration. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to torture her with pleasure, and sate her desires until she was a satisfied and crumbled mess of golden hair beneath his arms.

She began to moan softly, she had never felt this way before, this heat, this strange heat rising through her. Her body shook with the need to release, and she gripped onto Roy's dark locks out of sheer desperation. She noticed his self-satisfied smirk, and the lust that permeated through his steady gaze. She heard her name whispered softly, as the thrust of his fingers grew faster and harder.

"Roy….please…" She panted out of sheer need, the need for something she couldn't quite articulate.

At the sound of his name, Roy lunged forward crushing her mouth with his own; he pressed his thumb against the sensitive and swollen peak of her sex. He rubbed it softly, causing Winry to shudder uncontrollably beneath him, absorbing her sweet moans into his mouth.

All of a sudden, Winry felt the withdrawal of his hand, and whimpered in protest, as her climax was cut short. He brushed kisses across her parted lips, then moved to her ear and caught the delicate lobe in his teeth. "I don't want to make love to you on a kitchen table." He murmured.

Winry's face flushed with the knowledge of his words. Too dazed to even respond, she panted heavily, as she stared up at the ceiling. She then felt his arms wrap tightly around her, as he lifted her off the table and began to head out of the kitchen with her cradled against his warm chest. A thousand thoughts flew through her mind as he began to ascend the staircase.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :D

Ok! So how did you like it? The chapter was getting a little long, and I'm still figuring a few things out. So for the sake of updating, I decided to extend this whole "lemoniness" into the next chapter! YAY!!! :D

Man, lemon is tough to write! LOL…Anyways! I really hope you guys are enjoying it. I really want to complete this story this year, and I will make sure to try and do just that! I have another idea for a whole new Winry/Roy fanfic after this one is complete!

Nest chapter will be an extension of this one and a couple more surprises!

I will try my best to update ASAP, but I AM SO BUSY….*sigh*….no worries, I'll get to it!


	9. Sweet Frenzy

Chapter 9

Sweet Frenzy

Her mind was buzzing…

'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING… that was amazing…..what the hell did we just do in the kitchen?...Am I seriously considering this?….Mustang? General Roy Mustang?...and….me? This is wrong…but…Something has happened between the General and I….'

The feeling of the soft bed beneath her snapped Winry out of her hectic thoughts.

He watched her breath heavily beneath him, drinking in every line and curve of her form into his memory, the porcelain skin, her heavy breasts, the brilliant eyes and golden hair. For the first time in his adult life, he felt a little nervous with a woman, but he had to have her. He had never felt such a need for another person as he had with her.

"This makes no sense...what are we doing?" Winry spoke softly.

Roy sighed, as he traced the contours of her face with his fingers. "I don't really know…all I know is that I need you…"

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. His hot breath fanning her face, he spoke gently, "If you feel uncomfortable with this, then we can stop. Just tell me, and we will stop right now. However, if we stop now, then I will make sure we never come in contact again. I can't continue seeing you, being near you, and not being able to touch you…." He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair…" he whispered against her lips.

She gasped as she felt him stroke her waist, sliding up until the heels of his hands brushed the sides of her breasts. To her bewildered dismay, she felt a responsive ache inside.

"I wish you wouldn't touch me like that," she whispered.

"Why not?" She felt his lips curl into an arrogant smirk, as one of his hands cupped her breast with tantalizing gentleness.

"How does it make you feel?" he murmured, but she only gasped and pressed herself against him in an unconscious plea for more. He obliged her at once, capturing her lips in a long searing kiss, his tongue ferociously probing the inside of her mouth. Skillfully, he teased and caressed her, the kiss so compelling that she couldn't help responding.

Her mind reeled with the improbability of the situation, finding such dizzying pleasure in his embrace. They strained to be closer, her small hands clinging to his broad back, her body caught between his hard thighs. The sweeping excitement intensified, and she moaned beneath him until they were molded together from breast to thigh.

Filling his hands with her curves, he spread hungry kisses over her tender skin. He captured a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily, while she shuddered and tried to push him away.

"Tell me you don't want this…" he said fiercely, as he slid kisses down her body, slowly coming to kneel before her. He tugged and removed the shirt he wore, revealing a taut, masculine chest of muscle and battle scars.

Winry couldn't answer, couldn't speak with his well-versed ministrations, his hands deftly began to roam over her naked skin. Growling softly in pleasure, Roy kissed her belly, his tongue flickering around the rim of her navel before dipping it delicately inside. Jerking at the hot moist touch, her fingers clutched at the rough silk of his hair. Roy pushed his head against her midriff.

"I could eat you alive…" He spoke gruffly, his voice deepening with a deep ferocity.

Winry gasped in astonishment as he slipped his fingers into her moist slit, and proceeded to feast upon her most vulnerable place. His tongue, and mouth lapping and sucking up her sweet juices. Her body tensed, her mind reeled, she cried out to him, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Don't even think about stopping me….please…" He moved swiftly upon her, his large body levering over hers, his hands were firmly placed on both sides of her head.

As soon as she regained her breath, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His silky raven hair dangled and tickled her cheek, as he hovered above her. He was watching her, with an almost demonic gleam in his eye. Wordlessly he leaned forward and as he kissed her, she felt the heavy thrust of his cock parting her folds, opening and stretching her. Her eyes flew wide open.

She felt him invading her, entering her. He then stopped moving, and looked upon her stunned face. He smiled lightly, and brushed her cheek in a comforting gesture.

Her mouth was wide open, and she quickly gathered her sense to speak once more.

"R-Roy…I..I..I haven't really…umm.." she panicked slightly, feeling a little frightened of what was to come. They had gone too far now, there was no backing down.

He smoothed his hand over her mouth, and spoke softly.

"The best way to deal with it is to make it as quick as possible. It may hurt a bit, but don't worry, it will quickly subside." He reassured her.

She looked at him then with a quizzical brow. "My my, someone sure seems to have experience with this situation."

He responded with a smirk, "Well, you're lucky to have such an experienced teacher. Now. Lie very still, sweetheart."

And before she could protest, she felt his lips upon hers, as he thrust deeply into her. Filling her, and causing her to whimper against his mouth from the sharp aching pain inside of her. She bit his lower lip, as a small spasm of warm pain shot threw her lower body. He lay still and Winry could feel that he was having a very hard time doing just that.

They were nose to nose, and eye to eye with each other. A few heated moments passed, before she began to feel him move inside of her again. She still ached, but the sharp pain had dulled, and a new feeling was slowly beginning to envelope her. Roy felt her hips begin to buck and move against him, urging him to thrust faster. He quickly obliged her, cupping her bottom with one hand, he sank deep into her wet heat, setting a demanding rhythm. Her sweet moans beckoned for his release.

She gripped him like a glove, and he struggled to keep his momentum going, to sate her beyond recognition. She'd never felt a fullness like this. Sensations buzzed all around her, as his hands caught hers in a territorial grip, pulling her arms over her head. She arched up, screaming to the gods in a frenzied, yet pleasured state. His cheeks had flushed, his eye narrowed, and his mouth curved almost in a sneer as he cried out his release. He gazed down at her bright eyes, and rosy face. She terrified him.

He wasn't sure what it was about her, but somehow deep down he realized, that he had been meant to be with her here and now. 'I've been moving towards her…my whole life' he thought as he lay atop of her, feeling her soft sweaty skin, and her lips breathing against the crook of his neck. What was he going to do with Miss Winry Rockbell? Did he cross the line? Where will they go from here?

"Roy?" She spoke breathily, her eyes heavy-lidded. Almost echoing his thoughts, she asked, "What now?"

He felt the slight nervousness in her voice, and he turned his body to the side, so that he could hold her against him. He smiled and sighed against the soft mass of her honey colored hair.

Wrapping the blankets around them both, he answered, "We rest."

**_Author's Note:_**

OK, so it has taken me a little too long to post this chapter. I have been ridiculously busy with classes and a full-time job though, so…*sigh*…..I will try my best to get more chapters out in a lesser amount of time. I just wanted to make sure that this VERY IMPORTANT chapter came out perfectly. I know this was a very short chapter, but I really hope you liked it. I just felt like this chapter should have been reserved for Roy & Winry alone. The next chapter will be much longer. Until next time!


	10. Sweet Alchemy

A/N: Holy crap! I have been working on this chapter for far too long, but I have finally found some time to sit down, and think about where I wanted it to go. I have not abandoned this story guys! I know it's taking me forever, and that I am working on another fic based in the Death Note universe, but I have not given up on this one! Roy x Winry are truly first and favorite pairing, and inspiration is constantly evolving with these two characters.

I am really delighted to see some new fics on here about this pairing too! SHOUT OUT to RowenVelvet's "Penance", Camudekyu's " The Lotus Eaters", and Laetans "The Sands of Ishvar". MAN YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. I LOVE YOU.

Ok so now on to my NEVER ENDING Roywin tale!

Oh by the way, check out my new RoyWin fanart piece (inspired by Nodame Cantabile) : zonkiethegreat . deviantart .com/art/Roy-X-Winry-273010213

ENJOY & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sweet alchemy**

It was the strangest dream.

Winry slowly awakened to the sound of a lone blue jay chirping and the full weight of a heavily muscled arm across her chest. Instinctually, she inched closer to the warm body next to her, feeling, and smelling the light musky scent of sweat and sex from the previous night.

Then, it hit her like a train.

'I slept with General Mustang.'

The thought made her turn away, wide-eyed, but a large hand tugged around her belly, and Winry gasped as Roy tossed her up onto his broad chest.

With wide eyes, she gazed down upon his handsome face. His half-lidded stare and sleepy smirk nearly made her melt at the spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" His sleepy baritone voice reverberated against her bare flesh, causing goose bumps to ripple throughout her pale skin.

Winry didn't say a word back. She seemed stunned, as she stared down at him.

Roy sighed, and looked at her for a moment. The rays of the sun coming down from the window, almost made her soft blonde hair glow around her sweet face, lending her an ethereal appearance.

'God…when did I become such a sap?' He thought, shaking his head.

Roy moved to sit up, and stretch out of the bed. "What time is it?" He yawned out, as he pulled his left arm behind his head for a good stretch.

Winry kneeled on the bed behind him, staring at his broad, scarred back. "8:00am"

Roy turned around, and looked down at her. He could tell that she was still taken aback by what had transpired between them last night. "Winry…I…"

Winry shot up from the bed at that instant, catching him off guard. "Well! I better go make some breakfast! It's late, and I have so much work to do now, especially since grandma's passing, I have to take care of an extra load of orders, and well I am sure that Central needs you, and I am so sorry to be keeping you here General." She ranted, as she haphazardly pulled on a pair of jeans and tank top from her dresser. "I'm sure you have a lot of work too, and a country to tend to, and I am so sorry to keep you here and well, yeah." She shot out of the bedroom like lightning and descended the stairs before Roy knew what hit him.

Roy stood for a moment, dumbfounded by her reaction. How was he going to handle this situation? What had he gotten them into? 'I slept with her. God…I am an idiot.' He thought forlornly, as he got dressed. 'It was a mistake, how could I do this to her?' He berated himself. 'I better get back to Central, she clearly hates me even more than before this whole thing happened.' But what exactly did happen? Why did this "act" of passion happen? Loneliness? Heartbreak? Redemption? Perhaps a bit of everything, but Roy knew it was wrong to do this to her. She didn't need him in her life, and he came to Resembool to help her, not complicate her already difficult life further.

He found Winry in the kitchen, frying two eggs in a pan, and listening to the radio. She looked up at him when he walked in, her eyes were puffy. 'Was she crying? Oh no..'

"I'm going to get going, Miss Rockbell, I just wanted to come and thank you, for your….hospitality."

She seemed confused by his statement at first, and he could have sworn he saw a faint look of panic cross her face. "Oh…" She replied quietly.

"Winry…if…"

Interrupting Roy at mid-sentence, the radio released a piercing emergency signal. "This just in." The broadcaster announced loudly. "All roads to Central have been shut down, including Central Station, due to a heavy unforeseen snow storm. Please be advised to stay at home, and remain cautious on the roadways, as weather in the East and in Central begins to intensify. A blizzard is expected to hit the town of Resembool within a few short hours, please remain safely at home, and keep us on for more news. We now bring you back to our regularly scheduled programming."

Winry looked up at Roy, his dark eyes bore right into hers, as they both silently acknowledged the situation. It seemed that Mother Nature had her own agenda in mind.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was a white popcorn ceiling above her. She felt a sweaty hand grasping her and she turned her head slowly to find a large blonde man, half kneeling on the floor, with his head resting against her outer thigh. He was asleep, and he was beautiful. She moved her mouth slowly, finding it difficult to talk. She felt so tired, and weak.

"Jean?" She rasped out in a whisper, squeezing his hand with what little energy she could muster.

In an instant the blonde man's head turned up, and his bright blue eyes popped open in surprise. He held still for a moment, scared that he may be dreaming once again.

"Jean?" She whispered again.

Tears began to roll across his cheeks, as he began to stand up beside her. His hand traced across her face, brushing her long blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Riza…your back." He choked out her name, nearly grinning from ear to ear from the joy of finding her alive, and responsive once again.

"You're back!" He brought her hand up to his mouth and began to trail soft kisses across her palm. "You're back…" he whispered as he placed her hand against his wet cheek.

She smiled weakly. "I'm back"

* * *

Winry stretched out her tired limbs as the grandfather clock down the hallway notified her that it was now 7:00 in the evening, and she needed to end her day of work before she completely wore herself out.

However, she was a little timid about leaving her office. She didn't know how to interact with Mustang any longer, she felt awkward and flustered around him now, and she simply couldn't take it. Due to the oncoming storm, he insisted on staying to keep her safe, and she timidly obliged. It was maddening having him around. Occasionally throughout the day she would find herself looking out the window, and finding him cutting down kindling wood. His military coat unbuttoned, and his shirt half open. Each time she caught herself staring at him, she nearly smacked herself for being so ridiculous, as she quietly berated herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.

She slept with General Mustang. He took her virginity. It almost felt like a crime. The whole act felt strange yet familiar to her, and slightly painful. Yet, she found herself wanting more of it. What was wrong with her? When did she become such a wanton hussie? Was it all within her? Or was it-_him_?

She simply had to get over the whole thing, and deal with the situation for the time being. Standing up, she loosened her ponytail, and removed her work suit.

'Time to make some dinner!'

She headed out to the kitchen, 'Hmm maybe I'll make some beef stew?'

That's when she smelled a delectable scent waft by the kitchen entrance. Her brows knit together in confusion, as she stepped into the kitchen to find Mustang sautéing what appeared to be some chicken with caramelized onions and carrots.

"You'r e cooking?"

Roy looked up towards her, and smirked. "I'm a man of many talents." He raised a small discarded carton up into the air. "And one of those talents includes ordering take-out, and heating it up!"

Winry rolled her eyes, and as she silently backtracked her way out of the kitchen to avoid further interaction, the telephone rang out.

"Good evening, Rockbell Automail."

"Winry?" A nervous female voice asked on the other end.

Winry's brows knit together in concern. "Sheska? Hey…is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. How are you feeling? I'm so sorry I was unable to make it to Resembool for you this time around."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. It was all very….sudden." Lips trembling, she paused.

"Hey, Winry?"

"Yes?"

"I received word, that Lieutenant Hawkeye has awakened, and it looks like she will be fine."

Winry gasped. "Wow…that's amazing Sheska."

"Yeah I know! I'm stopping by to pay her a visit tomorrow. So…you wouldn't happen to know of General Mustang's whereabouts, would you Winry?"

Winry stopped to think before responding. 'He left without notifying anyone?' She thought.

"Uh, no, I don't. Sorry." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

Winry suddenly felt a little annoyed.

"Scheska, is something wrong? I told you I don't know." She lied again.

"Well I hear that Riza really wants to see him, and some of the top brass are looking for him too. I had noticed that you two were hanging around each other a bit back here in Central, so I figured maybe you knew his whereabouts."

Winry laughed nervously in response. "Ha ha, well, I don't." Riza wants to see him? A strange dread ran through her at the thought. Why she felt this way? She wasn't sure.

At that moment she saw Mustang opening the kitchen door, he looked at her curiously, as she waved her hand in the air to keep silent.

Scheska continued, "Well if you do hear anything about him, please notify us here in Central. There had been rumblings of him being cited in Resembool, but that's all just rumors I guess, since you haven't seen him."

"Yeah…it must be…rumors" She stared back at Mustang. "Yes, you have a good night too, see you soon."

Roy raised a questioning brow. "Who was it?"

"It was Sheska." She gave him a meaningful look, and cracked a soft smile. "She's back, Riza made it out of that awful coma."

Roy did not react, or respond. His face was unreadable, but Winry saw it in his eyes. She knew what this meant to him, and she knew that at that moment he felt powerless.

"She's recovering well; and the baby should be fine too." Oops, probably shouldn't have blurted that part out.

Roy turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room abruptly.

Winry blew at one of her bangs in frustration. "Me and my big mouth." She muttered to herself, as she followed him.

"Mustang!" She called out, running up the stairs after him.

"Damn the bloody storm, I have to get to Central!" He bellowed.

Storming into the guestroom, he grabbed his uniform and slipped into his military jacket.

Winry stopped by the doorway panting. "You can't be serious. All the stations are closed."

"I'll take a car."

"All roads to Central are closed off!"

"Fine, I'll go on horseback."

"Roy! You're overreacting! She has Havoc by her side!" It came out of her before she could retract it from her tongue. 'Oh shit' her mind screamed, as he stood still, glaring back at her wide-eyed expression.

"Uh..I mean she isn't—"

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled in frustration, tearing off his jacket and throwing it against the floor. He looked up at Winry once more, glaring daggers at her, in seconds he was inches from her face.

"She needs me." He growled.

Winry had had enough. Why should she be in the middle of all this anyway?

"I understand how you feel, but you have to accept that she has moved on, and is not alone. You can be by her side soon enough, just not tonight, YOU IDIOT!" That's it. She lost it.

Roy was accustomed to fierce women, so her little outburst barely made him stir.

"You don't understand."

Winry almost laughed, as she began to tear up. "Are you kidding me?" She choked out. "The love of my life left me here, ALONE! I will probably never see him again! I don't even know if he is dead or alive! You're lucky; you at least know she is safe and ALIVE!"

Damn. She was right, and he was definitely the one to blame for it. No, he couldn't go back to that. Things had changed; the world had changed around them. Roy sighed and turned around. "Don't cry, I'm sure they are alive. Those two escape death better than cats."

Winry chuckled lightly through her tears, in response.

Roy turned around to face her again, leaning one arm against the doorway; he used his free hand to tip her chin upwards. "Children…family…some of us have had to sacrifice that dream…but you Winry…" Her glassy blue eyes met his dark gaze, and the rest of the world for a moment seemed to fade away. "You're young, you're kind, and…" his gaze travelled down to her lips for a brief moment. "Beautiful….." His eyes met hers again, as she blushed furiously, causing him to smile faintly. "You don't need to worry about being alone."

That's when the wrong words bubbled up and out of her again. "This is wrong." She whispered.

He looked at her intently, as he traced his fingers across her cheek. "It is." He agreed solemnly.

"We have to stop this…" she murmured quietly, as she dragged her knuckles across the front of his shirt.

"We do…" He responded in a whispery baritone, as their lips met in a heated kiss.

All of their respective defenses slipped away as they exposed themselves to each other once again. Dropping to the carpeted floor on their knees, they undressed one another frantically as they strove to keep their lips connected in a lustful battle of wills.

Winry won this small battle, and tackled Roy's naked form to the floor. Hovering above him, she placed her right hand over his eye patch. Immediately, she felt his hand clasp around her wrist. He stared at her wordlessly, but she could see the discomfort flicker across his face.

"Show me."

He sighed in consternation, and let go of her wrist.

Slowly, she pulled back the eye patch to reveal a scarred, cloudy, and lifelessly gray eye. She bent down, pressing her supple breasts against his chest, and to Roy's surprise, he felt the soft brush of her mouth against the lid of his lifeless eye, as she sank her lower body down onto his waiting cock. The sensation was overwhelming. No one had ever dared to touch that awful part of his face, let alone kiss it tenderly, as she was doing. All this, coupled with the warmth of her deliciously wet heat, nearly made him pass out in ecstatic pleasure.

He watched her throw her head back, in a cascade of long golden hair, as her breasts bounced to the slow rocking rhythm of her hips.

"Roy…" She panted his name, lost in sensation, as she ground herself against him. "I—I…"

_'No, don't say it. It's only...lust._' Roy assured himself rather weakly, as the world around him spun out of control.

He raised the upper half of his body up, to meet Winry in a sitting position, allowing her to continue straddling him on top; he grabbed the softness of her hips with his thumb as his fingers dug into her supple backside. He pushed her deeper, allowing himself to further sink into her, pressing his mouth and tongue against the throbbing pulse of her neck. To Roy, the experience was akin to a sweet alchemic reaction, as he felt the vibrations of her moans against his lips.

When they came together, they were a bundle of coiled arms, wrapped around each other, and slick with sweat.

Amestris, Central, the storms, and even dinner, were all forgotten. Only they existed at that moment.

As Winry wiped the black sweaty bangs of hair off of Roy's face, they both came to the realization that they were in denial of the unquestionable bond between them.

Yet, it hardly mattered, as they both knew that this too would pass. This was simply an act of passion, it had to be.

As they would once again lead different lives, back in Central. Or so they believed.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! You got a SURPRISE LEMON! WOOT! ;)**

Thank you all! Read & Review on your way out!


End file.
